<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got me staying up all night (but I can't say that I mind) by sexmoneyfeelingsdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808285">Got me staying up all night (but I can't say that I mind)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmoneyfeelingsdie/pseuds/sexmoneyfeelingsdie'>sexmoneyfeelingsdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Asshole, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Yaku Morisuke is So Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmoneyfeelingsdie/pseuds/sexmoneyfeelingsdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s kind of sweet,” Kai says, light smile on his lips. “Like a soulmate thing, you know? Like they were destined to meet each other.”</p><p>Kuroo clicks his fingers. “I like the way you’re thinking.”</p><p>Yaku groans. “I sure as fuck don’t.” </p><p>-</p><p>In which Yaku has a bit of a mid-life crisis, ft. Kuroo pain-in-the-ass Tetsurou</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got me staying up all night (but I can't say that I mind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaku hates Japanese Literature.</p><p>It’s only been about two weeks into the new school year but his teachers are already setting him copious amounts of work, much to his distaste.</p><p>He likes to consider himself to be both a smart and hard working student. He’s by no means cocky, nothing like the irking Nekoma volleyball captain that Yaku has the unfortunate obligation of having to see almost everyday, but he does know why he scores top grades after most exams.</p><p>So it confuses him as to why this essay has got him up at undesirable hours, staring blankly at the slightly scrunched up lined paper at his desk.</p><p>He’s on what apparently seems to be the hundredth (but is probably about the seventh) attempt at constructing an opening paragraph for his essay, when his phone illuminates in the dim room from his bedside table, effectively catching his attention. </p><p>He decides to make an easy decision to ignore it, making the assumption that it’s most likely Kuroo, wanting to ask something about morning practice. </p><p>Kuroo can wait. Yaku hasn’t spent the last 4 hours sitting in his poorly lit room and staring at his desk just to be distracted by Kuroo’s irritating presence and lose focus for the rest of the night. </p><p>It isn’t until his phone lights up for the third time in the short span of 2 minutes that Yaku begrudgingly gets up out of his seat and grabs his phone before squinting weakly at the screen. </p><p>He notices that the notifications are messages, and is about to lock his phone before realising that they are not, in fact, from Kuroo. </p><p>[unknown number] 23:44<br/>
COME TO MY ROOM </p><p>[unknown number] 23:44<br/>
QUICK</p><p>[unknown number] 23:44<br/>
I KNOW YOU’RE AWAKE RN</p><p>Yaku can’t help but frown at his screen. </p><p>The messages had been sent at 23:44, and it was currently 23:47, so he assumed whoever had accidentally messaged him must have realised and stopped. But the bubble with three identical dots which indicated that someone was typing caught his attention. After a few seconds, another message appears.</p><p>[unknown number] 23:48<br/>
I CAN SEE YOUR LIGHT IS ON </p><p>Yaku blinks and takes a brief moment to consider how alarming it would have been if his lights had currently been turned on. It must have been due to the rush of fatigue washing over him from struggling with his assignment for the past few hours, but against his better judgment, he replies. </p><p>[yaku] 23:49<br/>
My lights aren’t on</p><p>A reply immediately comes. </p><p>[unknown number] 23:49<br/>
Alisa istg STOP MESSING WITH ME </p><p>Yaku squints at the message. It confirms his suspicions that the unknown number had been sending messages to him purely by accident, since he was absolutely sure he didn’t even know anyone called Alisa. </p><p>He barely would have recognised it as a name, if it weren’t capitalised. It didn’t look like a name, not a common Japanese one, anyway. </p><p>[yaku] 23:50<br/>
I’m not Alisa?</p><p>[unknown number] 23:51<br/>
ALISA YOU KNOW I DON’T LIKE SPIDERS </p><p>[unknown number] 23:51<br/>
COME AND HELP</p><p>Yaku finds himself sighing. He can’t help but feel like Nekoma’s introverted setter; worn out by the smallest amount of social interaction.</p><p>Though, in his defence, he normally would have easily been able to hold an at least half decent conversation if his eyes weren’t threatening to shut and convince his body to fall into much needed sleep at that exact moment. </p><p>[yaku] 23:53<br/>
No, seriously, I’m not Alisa </p><p>He hesitates before quickly adding a message that would have probably avoided the issue as a whole. </p><p>[yaku] 23:53<br/>
Also, I think you’ve got the wrong number </p><p>When there’s no instant reply, he places his phone back onto his bedside table and turns his attention back to the copious amount of abandoned work awaiting him on the desk. He sighs before sitting down and resumes his desperate attempt to write.</p><p>He’s almost unwillingly fallen asleep slouched against his desk when a reply finally comes through, snapping him out of his tired daze. </p><p>He groans, burying his face in his elbow as he blindly rummages around for his phone before realising that he had left it on his bedside table. He groans again, standing up with slight annoyance and grabbing his phone and once again squinting at his overly bright screen. </p><p>[unknown number] 00:02<br/>
Haha, sorry, that was awkward </p><p>[unknown number] 00:03<br/>
I got a new phone recently and I think I messed up my sister’s number and got yours instead </p><p>[yaku] 00:04<br/>
It’s fine </p><p>Why was he replying again? Oh right, sleep deprivation.</p><p>The typing bubble keeps appearing and disappearing, as if the person wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure if they should. After a while, a message appears. </p><p>[unknown number] 00:06<br/>
I’m Haiba Lev!!!</p><p>Huh. “Lev” doesn’t sound Japanese either. Despite his efforts to hold up a decent conversation, his tired self sends a single word response.</p><p>[yaku] 00:07<br/>
Yaku</p><p>[unknown number] 00:08<br/>
Is that your family name or given name?</p><p>[yaku] 00:08<br/>
Family name </p><p>God, how he wishes that he didn’t sound like Kenma right now. Not that there was anything wrong with him, but Yaku is very aware that Kenma’s bluntness is usually mistaken for rudeness, and Yaku finds himself not wanting to offend Lev, who seemed almost irritatingly friendly. </p><p>[unknown number] 00:09<br/>
Not gonna tell me your given name?</p><p>[yaku] 00:10<br/>
No?? You’re a stranger???</p><p>[unknown number] 00:11<br/>
I told you mine tho</p><p>[yaku] 00:12<br/>
That seems like a you problem</p><p>[unknown number] 00:13<br/>
Mean!! </p><p>Yaku stands and stumbles over towards his bed before flopping down onto it with a light grunt. He rolls onto his left side and holds his phone up against his pillow, suppressing an eye roll at how childish Lev sounds. </p><p>[unknown number] 00:14<br/>
Why are you awake? It’s kinda late rn</p><p>[yaku] 00:15<br/>
I could ask you the same thing </p><p>[unknown number] 00:15<br/>
I asked first!!</p><p>This time, Yaku finds himself actually rolling his eyes.</p><p>[yaku] 00:16<br/>
I was working on an essay </p><p>[yaku] 00:17<br/>
I’ve been working on it for like 3 hours or something </p><p>[unknown number] 00:18<br/>
!!!</p><p>[unknown number] 00:18<br/>
That’s bad Yaku-san!! You should get some sleep </p><p>[unknown number] 00:19<br/>
Like, right now </p><p>Yaku’s mildly touched by the hint of concern in Lev’s messages, and stifles a yawn as he types out a reply.</p><p>[yaku] 00:20<br/>
Ugh fine</p><p>[yaku] 00:20<br/>
Night</p><p>[unknown number] 00:21<br/>
Goodnight!! :)</p><p>Yaku tries to put his phone on his table, but somehow misses and his phone lands on the floor with a thud. He winces, but is too drowsy to pick it back up. Instead, he pulls the covers up to his chest and mentally curses himself for forgetting that he has volleyball training at 7AM the following morning. </p><p>-</p><p>To Yaku’s frustration, he was once against sat back at his desk the following night, glaring viciously at the blank sheets of paper that were scattered over each other. Morning practice had been incredibly draining, school even more so, and even though it was only just 9PM, Yaku could feel fatigue slowly creeping up on him. </p><p>Kuroo had been more than gleeful to declare that he had finished the essay about two days ago, and Yaku was so close to slapping that smug smile off of his stupid face. Thankfully, Kai, always the voice of reason, had stopped their fight from turning physical. </p><p>If that wasn’t all bad enough, Kuroo had just sent an image of his essay, too blurry to make out the words, but clear enough to show that he had finished the assignment.</p><p>[yaku] 21:02<br/>
Ffs you bastard </p><p>[yaku] 21:02<br/>
Just?? Help me?</p><p>[asshole captain] 21:03<br/>
Considering how much of a dick you always are to me, I’m gonna go with no </p><p>[yaku] 21:04<br/>
I’m not even mean to you stop being so sensitive </p><p>[asshole captain] 21:05<br/>
You literally have my contact saved in your phone as “ugly ass bitch”</p><p>[asshole captain] 21:06<br/>
And istg don’t even try and deny it</p><p>[asshole captain] 21:06<br/>
Kenma said he saw </p><p>Yaku can’t help but let out a snicker, mentally congratulating himself on his creative ways to taunt the Nekoma middle blocker. He deserves it anyway. </p><p>[yaku] 21:07<br/>
Not true</p><p>[yaku] 21:07<br/>
That was last month </p><p>[yaku] 21:08<br/>
You’ve been upgraded to “asshole captain” now</p><p>[asshole captain] 21:09<br/>
Fuck you yakkun</p><p>[yaku] 21:09<br/>
You’re welcome you bed-head looking bitch</p><p>When there’s no reply, Yaku almost regrets insulting Kuroo, knowing he definitely wouldn’t be getting any help from him now. But when he thinks about it, he decides that it’s always worth it to make jokes at Kuroo’s expense. </p><p>After a few sheets of angrily scrunched up paper have been littered around Yaku’s otherwise tidy room, he lets his forehead slam against his desk in frustration. When did Japanese literature even get this difficult anyway? How could he be finding his own damn language so hard? </p><p>His phone buzzed from his bag, where he had put it earlier to stop himself from getting distracted. Ignoring the nagging in the back of his head, he pulls out the device and types in his password before checking his notifications. </p><p>Twelve messages from the Nekoma groupchat, most of them are from Yamamoto, saying something about seeing a pretty girl in the convenience store and therefore having a mental breakdown over it. Inuoka and Shibayama are also online, probably there to console Yamamoto. </p><p>Yaku flicks his eyes to the other notification and frowns when he sees it listed as from an unknown number. But when he clicks to open the message, he sees a new message below some older ones from the previous night and realises that the message was from Lev. </p><p>Yaku decides that changing the contact name would be a good way to prevent any future confusion. He quickly changes the unknown contact to “haiba lev” before going back to check the sent messages.</p><p>[haiba lev] 21:38<br/>
Hi Yaku-san!!</p><p>[haiba lev] 21:39<br/>
How’s the essay going </p><p>[yaku] 21:40<br/>
Hey Haiba-san</p><p>Yaku blinks. It feels weird to use a honorific, since he barely uses them for others at school since all his friends either prefer to have the honorific dropped or be addressed by their given names. </p><p>He doubts Lev is older than him; his childish demeanour made him seem indefinitely younger, but Yaku still wants to avoid being disrespectful.</p><p>[haiba lev] 21:41<br/>
Just Lev is fine :)</p><p>[yaku] 21:42<br/>
Ok</p><p>[yaku] 21:42<br/>
Also, my essay makes me want to run in front of a car</p><p>[haiba lev] 21:43<br/>
Don’t do that!! </p><p>Yaku can feel the corners of his mouth twitch in amusement as he leans back slightly in his seat, suddenly aware of how tense his body had been when he was sitting upright. </p><p>[yaku] 21:44<br/>
I was just exaggerating you idiot </p><p>[haiba lev] 21:44<br/>
I knew that Yaku-san</p><p>Yaku’s about to inform Lev that he doesn’t really mind if he drops the honorific from Yaku’s name when another message appears.</p><p>[haiba lev] 21:45<br/>
Maybe I can help?</p><p>[yaku] 21:46<br/>
I doubt it </p><p>[yaku] 21:46<br/>
It’s a stupid essay for Japanese literature </p><p>[haiba lev] 21:47<br/>
I’m kinda failing Japanese literature rn</p><p>[yaku] 21:48<br/>
???</p><p>[yaku] 21:48<br/>
How</p><p>[yaku] 21:49<br/>
The school year JUST started</p><p>[haiba lev] 21:50<br/>
I just started senior high school </p><p>[haiba lev] 21:51<br/>
All the stuff is hard to remember (ㄒoㄒ)</p><p>[yaku] 21:51<br/>
You’re a first year?</p><p>[haiba lev] 21:52<br/>
Yup!</p><p>Yaku is about to ask what school Lev is attending, but eventually decides against it since it’s quite a personal question. Instead, he types out another message.</p><p>[yaku] 21:53<br/>
I’m a third year </p><p>[haiba lev] 21:54<br/>
Wow Yaku-san!! </p><p>[haiba lev] 21:55<br/>
Haha you’re so old </p><p>[yaku] 21:56<br/>
It’s literally only a two year difference??</p><p>[yaku] 21:56<br/>
Idiot</p><p>[haiba lev] 21:56<br/>
You’re so mean &gt;:(</p><p>[haiba lev] 21:57<br/>
Wait, I have an idea</p><p>[yaku] 21:58<br/>
Why do I doubt that</p><p>[haiba lev] 21:58<br/>
I’m gonna kindly forget you said that and tell you my idea anyway </p><p>[haiba lev] 21:59<br/>
You could ask a classmate for help??</p><p>[yaku] 22:00<br/>
Only classmate who’s finished their essay is a self centred asshole who goes by the name of Kuroo pain-in-the-ass Tetsurou</p><p>[haiba lev] 22:01<br/>
Ouch</p><p>[haiba lev] 22:01<br/>
I’m guessing you two don’t get along </p><p>[yaku] 22:02<br/>
Pfft we get along fine </p><p>[yaku] 22:03<br/>
We play for the same team</p><p>[haiba lev] 22:04<br/>
Oh?</p><p>[haiba lev] 22:04<br/>
Ohhhhhh</p><p>[yaku] 22:05<br/>
???</p><p>[haiba lev] 22:06<br/>
You’re both gay??</p><p>Yaku can’t stop himself from laughing at this. His shoulder shake as he raises a hand up to his mouth, muffling the sound. His laughter only begins to settle down when Lev sends another message.</p><p>[haiba lev] 22:07<br/>
That’s what you meant by playing for the same team right??</p><p>[yaku] 22:08<br/>
Lmfao no</p><p>[yaku] 22:09<br/>
Well actually yeah</p><p>[yaku] 22:10<br/>
Tetsu and I are gay</p><p>[haiba lev] 22:11<br/>
For eachother?</p><p>Yaku doesn’t know whether to laugh in amusement or cringe at the memory of his first year where he had actually agreed to date Kuroo for a few months. There were no harsh feelings over their breakup, but their first year fling was definitely not something Yaku enjoyed mentioning to people. </p><p>[yaku] 22:12<br/>
Pfft no ew</p><p>[yaku] 22:13<br/>
Also I meant we played for the same team as in sports </p><p>[haiba lev] 22:13<br/>
What sport do you play??</p><p>[yaku] 22:14<br/>
Volleyball </p><p>[haiba lev] 22:15<br/>
That’s cool Yaku-san!!</p><p>[haiba lev] 22:15<br/>
I play basketball</p><p>[haiba lev] 22:16<br/>
I’m not any good tho</p><p>[haiba lev] 22:17<br/>
I think they only have me there because I’m really tall</p><p>[yaku] 22:18<br/>
How tall are you </p><p>[haiba lev] 22:19<br/>
Um last time I checked I was 6’4? </p><p>[haiba lev] 22:19<br/>
I might be a bit taller than that now tho </p><p>Yaku blinks.</p><p>[yaku] 22:20<br/>
You’re WHAT</p><p>[haiba lev] 22:20<br/>
???</p><p>[haiba lev] 22:21<br/>
I said I’m 6’4?</p><p>[yaku] 22:21<br/>
You’re so tall wtf</p><p>There’s no reply for a few minutes but Yaku can see that Lev is currently is still online. The typing bubble also frequently appears and disappears, long pauses holding the silence between them. A message eventually comes in.</p><p>[haiba lev] 22:24<br/>
Haha, yeah, I guess</p><p>Yaku scowls. He isn’t the most observant when it came to people’s emotions, something that Kuroo enjoyed pointing out, but he realises that there’s something wrong in Lev’s tone, and Yaku finds himself straining to figure out what he had said wrong. But another text comes in and his thoughts are burrowed into the back of his mind.</p><p>[haiba lev] 22:25<br/>
Ah Yaku-san I have to go!</p><p>[haiba lev] 22:25<br/>
Alisa needs my help with something </p><p>[yaku] 22:26<br/>
Okay, see you</p><p>[haiba lev]<br/>
Bye :)</p><p>Yaku removes his gaze from his now darkened screen, staring at his plain wall instead. A cold feeling rushes over him, despite the heating in his room. Placing the handheld device onto the flat surface of his desk, he blinks slowly. What had he said?</p><p>-</p><p>“You look like shit, Morisuke.”</p><p>It’s been about four days since Yaku had even attempted starting his essay again. He figures that if he tries hard enough to ignore it, it would just disappear. He hopes so, anyway.</p><p>Kuroo’s wearing his usual smirk on his face, which vaguely resembled one of the Cheshire Cat’s. Yaku angles his head up slightly to shoot the taller boy a withering glare. </p><p>“Seriously,” Kuroo adds, as if he was worried that Yaku wouldn’t believe him. “You really do.”</p><p>Yaku refrains from smacking Kuroo across the head and settles with a sharp retort. “Fuck off, Tetsu. Go piss off someone else for once.”</p><p>Kuroo makes a light whining sound before slouching slightly and throwing his arm around Yaku’s shoulders, consequently also falling into step with the shorter boy. “But you’re my favourite person to annoy, Mori.”</p><p>“Hands off you sleazy bastard.” Yaku huffs, not missing the way Kuroo’s voice had dropped a couple of octaves, making his voice change into a flirtatious tone. He harshly shoves off Kuroo’s grip and ignores the intensified whines.</p><p>Kai chuckles. “Cut it out guys, save the energy for training tomorrow.”</p><p>Sometimes Yaku wasn’t sure whether he was grateful for Kai’s interventions or whether he despised them. Kai made sure that Kuroo would lay off Yaku, sure, but it also meant that Yaku couldn’t murder the middle blocker without Kai stopping him. </p><p>Kuroo stopped momentarily, causing Kai and Yaku to pause in their steps too. Kuroo’s piercing gaze was focused on the distracted figure of Kenma, who had his console in his hands and had slowed his pace. </p><p>The setter walks past all three of them, clearly too immersed in his game to be aware of his surroundings. Kuroo lets out a quick yelp as he pulls Kenma out of the pathway of a passing pedestrian.</p><p>Yaku chuckles. He bets that Kenma wouldn’t protest against him murdering Kuroo. He would probably help Yaku hide the body in a nearby ditch. </p><p>But then again, Kuroo and Kenma were childhood best friends. Despite Kenma’s disinterested attitude, Yaku knew that the introverted gamer cared for Kuroo a lot more than he let on.</p><p>As Kai and Yaku started moving again, a reminder of his unfinished essay springs to mind.</p><p>“Hey Kai,” Yaku says. Kai turns to him slightly, indicating his attention was now on the latter. “Have you done that Japanese literature essay yet?”</p><p>“My class only had it assigned yesterday, so I wasn’t planning on doing it for a while.” Kai replies.</p><p>Yaku groans. “I swear these teachers are trying to make me drop out of school.”</p><p>Kai gives him a sympathetic look. “Why don’t you ask Tetsurou? I bet he’s finished it.” </p><p>“He has,” Yaku grumbles. “But the asshole won’t help me.” </p><p>“I can hear you!” Kuroo shouts over his shoulder. </p><p>“Good!” Yaku retorts.</p><p>Kuroo had slowed his pace, gently directing Kenma to follow him. Kenma had stuffed his console in the pocket of his Nekoma tracksuit jacket, which lead to the conclusion that it must have been drained of battery. Yaku knows that Kenma wouldn’t have put it down otherwise; most of the time Kuroo had to wrestle the device from Kenma’s grip just to make him eat during training camp sessions. </p><p>“Why don’t you just help him with the assignment?” Kenma asks, voice quiet as usual. </p><p>Kuroo pretends to contemplate the decision before groaning rather dramatically. “Fine, I suppose I could spare some of my precious time for you, Yakkun.”</p><p>Yaku rolls his eyes. “Seriously? I’ve been asking for literal days but apparently all it takes is Kenma asking for you to say yes?” </p><p>“I could easily revoke my offer, you know.” Kuroo scowls, but his tone isn’t serious. </p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” Yaku scoffs. “You wanna come round now?” </p><p>Kuroo’s lips curve into a devilish smirk. “Always so eager to get me to come round your place, huh?” </p><p>Yaku can’t stop himself from launching a sharp jab at Kuroo’s ribs. “Asshole.”</p><p>“Fuck, ouch Yakkun.” Kuroo complains, shooting him a glare. </p><p>When they reach the turn that Yaku normally separates from the group at to get home, (Kai had left a few streets ago, waving his goodbyes), he looks expectantly at Kuroo.</p><p>The taller male notices. “What?”</p><p>Yaku scowls. “Are you coming, or what?”</p><p>Kuroo blinks. “Oh. Yeah, sure. I just figured I’d walk Kenma home first, then come round yours.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine Kuro.” Kenma protests quietly, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Yaku waves his hand dismissively. “It’s fine, just text me when you’re outside so I can let you in.”</p><p>“Or leave him outside to freeze.” Kenma suggests. Yaku doesn’t shoot down the idea.</p><p>“Kenma,” Kuroo pouts. “I’m hurt.”</p><p>Kenma seems to be slightly amused. “Good.” </p><p>Kuroo’s still complaining when Yaku’s already making his way down the adjacent street. It takes him approximately five minutes of walking at a comfortable pace to reach his front door. He unlocks the door, steps inside and slips his trainers off. </p><p>He doesn’t bother announcing his presence as he knows that both his parents are currently out working. His suspicions are confirmed when he sees a pile of yen sitting on the table; more than enough for him to order both himself and Kuroo some takeout.</p><p>Yaku decides that there’s probably not enough time to shower before Kuroo was due to arrive, so he settles with changing out of his volleyball training kit and into a comfortable white shirt and a pair of loose black shorts. </p><p>His phone buzzes whilst he’s looking for takeout menus in the kitchen cupboard and he immediately goes to the door, knowing that it’s Kuroo without needing to check the message. </p><p>He pulls the door open and almost instantly regrets it when he sees Kuroo standing in the doorway with a smug smile. Yaku wonders if he could slam the door fast enough so he wouldn’t need to hear Kuroo’s voice. </p><p>Unfortunately for him, Kuroo chooses that exact moment to speak. “That was fast, you missed me already Yakkun?”</p><p>He can already feel a scowl forming on his face when he replies. “Fuck off. Go order something, I want to take a shower.” </p><p>Kuroo steps inside as Yaku closes the door behind him. Kuroo’s already familiar with the layout of Yaku’s house since he had already visited a few times. He goes to rummage through the cupboard for menus and gives a little triumphant “aha” when he locates the one he is searching for.</p><p>He pulls his phone out of his pocket, tapping at the screen a few times before realising it was out of battery. He couldn’t even charge it, since he had lent his charger to Kenma a few days ago, and had not yet gotten it back.</p><p>“Morisuke?” He calls out, wanting to ask to borrow his phone. The low hum of the power generator tells him that Yaku had already gotten into the shower and was deaf to Kuroo’s calls. </p><p>He frowns, heading to Yaku’s room with the intention of flopping onto the bed and waiting for the shorter boy to emerge from the shower and let him borrow his phone. </p><p>However, when he notices a phone on the bedside table, he picks it up and unlocks it, knowing from memory that the password is Yaku’s birthday. </p><p>He decides that he’s going to order a portion of stir-fried vegetables and a portion of grilled salted mackerel pike. He forces himself to order a portion of meat for Yaku, knowing he’d refuse to take any of the fish, even though Kuroo had (very helpfully) pointed out on countless occasions that the short tempered libero lacked docosahexaenoic acid. </p><p>He’s still ordering the takeout on the phone when Yaku leaves the bathroom, towelling at his damp hair. </p><p>He does a double take when looking at Kuroo’s direction, before mouthing, “is that my phone?”</p><p>“Yeah, a delivery in 20 minutes will be fine,” Kuroo says into the phone, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture in Yaku’s general direction. “Yeah, okay. Okay. Okay, thanks.” </p><p>“Why have you got my phone?” Yaku asks aloud after Kuroo had hung up.</p><p>“My phone’s out of battery and I gave my charger to Kenma,” Kuroo replies. “I was going to wait for you to finish your shower and ask to borrow your phone but I saw it on your table and, well, it’s not like I don’t know your password.” </p><p>“Why has Kenma got your charger?” Yaku asks, chucking the damp towel into a laundry basket.</p><p>“His one broke or something,” Kuroo replies, looking through Yaku’s contact list with the intention of changing his contact to something a little less insulting. “And you know how Kenma gets when he hasn’t got his phone on him.”</p><p>Yaku makes an understanding hum before noticing that Kuroo still held his phone. “Give me back my phone Tetsu.”</p><p>“Wait,” Kuroo instructs. “I’m changing my contact to something more suitable.”</p><p>Yaku grins, making a mental note to change Kuroo’s contact back to its original glory afterwards. “Your current contact name is very suitable.”</p><p>“Fuck you Mori.” Kuroo grumbles, before stopping and focusing his attention towards something seemingly important on the screen.</p><p>Yaku frowns, but makes no move to retrieve the phone from Kuroo’s grip. He wasn’t concerned at whatever he had found anyway; there was nothing on his phone that he deemed necessary to hide from Kuroo.</p><p>“What’s this?” He asks, causing Yaku to look up. “How could you not tell me you got a boyfriend? As your best friend, I’m very offended that you didn’t tell me.”</p><p>Yaku shoots him an incredulous look. “First of all, I don’t have a boyfriend, and more importantly, if I did, I would definitely not be telling you. Secondly, if anyone’s my best friend, it’s Kai.”</p><p>Kuroo feigns offence. “So rude, Yakkun. That’s bullshit anyway, you would most definitely tell me.”</p><p>Yaku scowls. “Would not.”</p><p>“Would too.”</p><p>“Would not.” </p><p>“Would too,” Kuroo argues. “Who‘s this Haiba guy, anyway?”</p><p>For a second, Yaku’s mind is blank. Then he realises who Kuroo is referring to. “Oh, Lev? What about him?”</p><p>Kuroo arches a brow. “First name basis, and without a honorific? Must be close.”</p><p>“He’s my kouhai,” Yaku points out. “I’m not obligated to use a honorific. Anyway, he said first name basis was fine with him.” </p><p>Kuroo tosses the phone over him before running a hand through his disheveled hair. “The name sounds familiar.”</p><p>Yaku pulls some books out of his school bag. “Stop fucking around, you don’t know everyone.”</p><p>“Yeah, no shit,” Kuroo responds. “But I swear I’ve heard the name somewhere before.”</p><p>Yaku shrugs. “He said he plays basketball, so maybe you saw him in a gym somewhere and saw his jersey or something.”</p><p>“You know, sometimes you’re smart than what I give you credit for, Yakkun.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up and just help me with this essay already.”</p><p>Much to Yaku’s annoyance (but also relief), Kuroo proved to be efficient when helping him write his essay. The food had arrived a little late, but by the time it was delivered, they had almost completed the whole essay, only having a conclusion left to write. Kuroo had convinced him to let them watch a movie whilst eating.</p><p>“Come on Yakkun,” He had said. “You’re somewhat competent so I’m sure you could finish the last paragraph later without my help.”</p><p>This earned Kuroo an irritated glare accompanied by a sharp punch to his arm, but soon they were sitting in the living room, the taller of the two sprawled across the sofa with the tv remote in his grasp. Yaku sat down on the opposite end of the sofa, curling his legs up to his chest as he shoved a polystyrene container in Kuroo’s direction. </p><p>“Thanks,” Kuroo says, accepting the food. “What did you want to watch?”</p><p>Yaku leans back into his seat, comfortably settled. “Dunno. You’re the one who wanted to watch a movie.”</p><p>“Hm.” Kuroo merely replies with a hum, scrolling through the movie suggestions. </p><p>They’ve gotten about halfway through the movie when Yaku feels his phone vibrate between the sofa cushion and his thigh. He blindly rummages around for it, the room being too dark for him to see properly after Kuroo had insisted turning off the lights to “get that cinematic experience”.</p><p>Ignoring Kuroo’s protests, he pulls out his phone and turns it on. There’s a few notifications, some of which he must have missed whilst eating. He opens a message from his mother first.</p><p>[okaa-san] 20:14<br/>
Your father will be home later than I will, but I won’t be back until 10</p><p>Yaku doesn’t need to reply. He knew his mother wasn’t expecting one, only having sent the message to inform him about when to be expecting them. He briefly flicks through the Nekoma groupchat, letting small amused noises upon seeing a few of the messages. </p><p>Suddenly, he has the realisation that Lev hadn’t texted him yet. He thinks that it’s weird, since Lev had been texting him rather frequently over the past few days, but even more weird that Yaku had a creeping feeling of concern in his gut.</p><p> It’s not like Lev was obligated to message him, but he was so used to getting random messages, sometimes images of cats, (and more than often, videos of cats), that he couldn’t push away the feeling of worry. </p><p>His expression must have been reflecting his mood because Kuroo turns his attention on him, pausing the movie and interrupts the silence.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asks. “You got dumped over text or something?”</p><p>“I don’t have a boyfriend Tetsu,” Yaku hisses. “And I was thinking about something, that’s all.”</p><p>“Do tell.”</p><p>“Just had a thought about Lev,” He admits. He immediately regrets his choice of words when Kuroo shoots him a mischievous smirk. Not allowing Kuroo to reply, he adds another handful of badly chosen words. “I meant about why he hasn’t texted me today.” </p><p>Kuroo’s smirk deepens. “And he’s not your boyfriend, huh?”</p><p>Yaku decides to ignore him. “I just feel like something’s wrong, I guess.”</p><p>“Well we all know that your intuition is rarely wrong,” Kuroo says, referring to Yaku’s libero skills of instinct. “Then I guess you just gotta message him and ask?”</p><p>“And say what?” Yaku scowls.</p><p>“I don’t know, just say hi and ask how his day went?” Kuroo suggests. “Also text Kenma and ask him if he wants me to come over later and tell him my phone’s dead.” </p><p>Yaku gives him an amused expression. “And you tell me you’re not dating Kenma?” </p><p>“I’m not!” Kuroo immediately replies. “He‘s my best friend.”</p><p>“But you like him.” Yaku slowly accuses.</p><p>Kuroo diverts his eyes away from him and allows his gaze to linger out of the window across the room. </p><p>Yaku knows how Kuroo feels for Kenma. It’s been the topic of multiple conversations, and Kuroo has never once denied Yaku’s accusations. He does understand why Kuroo refuses to do anything about his feelings though, him and Kenma are so close and always had been; it would be a horrible feeling to have to think about losing that. </p><p>So instead of pushing the subject, Yaku drops his attention onto his phone and types out a quick message.</p><p>[yaku] 20:32<br/>
Oi Lev</p><p>No reply comes through for a while so Kuroo resumes the movie and they both watch in silence. When the quiet environment is interrupted by a muted buzz, Kuroo pauses the movie and looks up expectantly. Yaku grabs his phone and unlocks it.</p><p>[haiba lev] 20:46<br/>
I’m quitting basketball </p><p>That wasn’t the reply Yaku had been expecting. The confused look on his face prompts Kuroo to speak up.</p><p>“Why do you look annoyed?” He asks. “Did he ask you for nudes or something?”</p><p>Yaku can’t imagine Lev every asking something like that, but doesn’t voice his inner thoughts. Instead, he says, “I’m not annoyed, I’m just confused?”</p><p>“Why? What did he say?”</p><p>“That he’s quitting basketball, apparently.” </p><p>Kuroo sits up immediately. “Tell him to join his school’s volleyball team.”</p><p>Yaku rolls his eyes. “Can you stop with the fucking volleyball propaganda for a second?”</p><p>“No,” He replies. “I’m a volleyball captain, I’m meant to be promoting my sport Yakkun.”</p><p>“Didn’t I mention that he’s literally six foot four?” Yaku asks. “It’ll be a fucking pain to play against someone that tall at an official match.”</p><p>Kuroo shrugs. “His team definitely isn’t better than ours.”</p><p>Yaku sighs, before typing out a message.</p><p>[yaku] 20:48<br/>
Why</p><p>[haiba lev] 20:49<br/>
Remember when I said I was only on the team because I’m tall?</p><p>[yaku] 20:49<br/>
Yeah</p><p>[haiba lev] 20:50<br/>
Well I guess it was true </p><p>“Did he get kicked off the team?” Kuroo asks, leaning forward to read the messages over Yaku’s shoulder. </p><p>“How am I meant to know?” Yaku mutters. “I know as much as you do.”</p><p>[yaku] 20:51<br/>
What happened </p><p>“Don’t be so blunt,” Kuroo says. “Why do you always sound so aggressive?”</p><p>“I don’t sound aggressive.” Yaku retorts, but adds another message anyway.</p><p>[yaku] 20:52<br/>
You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to btw</p><p>[haiba lev] 20:53<br/>
It’s okay Yaku-san</p><p>Suddenly aware that Kuroo was still looking over his shoulder, Yaku leans back to shove Kuroo away. He easily relents and falls back onto his side of the sofa with a light grunt. Yaku doesn’t need to look at Kuroo to know that his expression displays annoyance, but chooses to ignore him and turns his attention onto his phone.</p><p>[haiba lev] 20:53<br/>
Just some of the guys on the team are kinda mean y’know</p><p>[haiba lev] 20:53<br/>
And they don’t like that I’m taller than all of them</p><p>[haiba lev] 20:54<br/>
So I figured if they didn’t want me there then I’d quit</p><p>Yaku can’t help but feel anger directed at a group of guys that he’d never met. He suddenly feels quite fortunate at the fact that the volleyball team was more of a family than a team, with all the players, even Kenma, being close and looking out for each other.</p><p>[yaku] 20:55<br/>
You shouldn’t listen to them </p><p>[yaku] 20:55<br/>
You shouldn’t let them stop you doing something you enjoy </p><p>[haiba lev] 20:56<br/>
It’s fine, I didn’t like basketball that much anyway tbh</p><p>[haiba lev] 20:57<br/>
I never really fit in there </p><p>[yaku] 20:57<br/>
They’re assholes </p><p>[yaku] 20:57<br/>
They’re probably shit anyway </p><p>[haiba lev] 20:58<br/>
It wasn’t just about my height </p><p>[haiba lev] 20:59<br/>
They used to call me stupid and stuff </p><p>[haiba lev] 20:59<br/>
Cause I’m Russian but I can’t speak it since I was raised here</p><p>[haiba lev] 21:00<br/>
Also cause my grades are pretty low</p><p>[yaku] 21:01<br/>
They were high enough for you to stay on the team tho</p><p>[yaku] 21:02<br/>
So that means something </p><p>[haiba lev] 21:03<br/>
Yeah, I guess </p><p>[yaku] 21:04<br/>
Well if they made you feel like shit then it’s good that you left the team</p><p>[yaku] 21:05<br/>
It’s their loss if they don’t want a good player like you </p><p>[yaku] 21:06<br/>
Ignore what they say and just prove that you’re better </p><p>[haiba lev] 21:07<br/>
Thanks Yaku-san!! </p><p>[haiba lev] 21:07<br/>
I do feel a little better :)</p><p>Yaku can’t help a small smile. He knew that he definitely wasn’t the best at comforting people due to his blunt and harsh nature and his usual bad phrasing of words, but Lev seemed to be quite easily reassured. Yaku’s glad. He didn’t want to have to ask Kuroo for help, knowing that it would end up in relentless teasing. </p><p>[haiba lev] 21:08<br/>
Alisa said that I should still find a sport to play tho</p><p>[haiba lev] 21:08<br/>
To keep fit and stuff</p><p>[yaku] 21:09<br/>
What kind of sports do you like</p><p>[haiba lev] 21:10<br/>
Idk I haven’t really played anything apart from basketball </p><p>[yaku] 21:11<br/>
I’m sure you’ll find something </p><p>[yaku] 21:11<br/>
What sports does your school offer </p><p>[haiba lev] 21:12<br/>
Pretty much everything I guess?</p><p>[yaku] 21:12<br/>
At least you have a variety to choose from </p><p>He glances up momentarily, doing a double take when he realises that Kuroo is no longer sitting in front of him in the darkened room. He comes to the sensible conclusion that the taller boy had gone to the kitchen to make get snacks despite just having eaten a meal. His fears are confirmed when he hears a familiar beeping sound.</p><p>[yaku] 21:13<br/>
Fuck I gotta go stop Kuroo from blowing up my microwave</p><p>[yaku] 21:13<br/>
Talk to you later </p><p>He hesitates for a moment before adding another message.</p><p>[yaku] 21:14<br/>
I’m glad you’re feeling better </p><p>[haiba lev] 21:14<br/>
Bye!! </p><p>[haiba lev] 21:15<br/>
And thanks (≧▽≦)</p><p>After successfully stopping Kuroo from burning down his house, he flops back onto the sofa as Kuroo settles back next to him, stretching his arms above his head in a way that vaguely reminded Yaku of a cat.</p><p>“Did you text Kenma yet?”</p><p>The reminder to text Kenma hits Yaku right as Kuroo speaks up. “Oh yeah, shit. Literally just remembered.”</p><p>“He probably won’t want me to come over this late,” Kuroo shrugs. “He’ll probably wants to stay up and finish a few of his video games before school tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’ll text him anyway,” Yaku says, knowing that Kuroo would stop at Kenma’s later to make sure he was okay. “He always wants you around.”</p><p>Kuroo makes a soft sound of agreement and Yaku doesn’t miss the fond expression on his face.</p><p>[yaku] 21:24<br/>
Kuroo said to ask whether you’d like him to come round </p><p>[yaku] 21:25<br/>
And to tell you his phone is dead rn</p><p>Judging by the fact that Yaku knows for a fact that Kenma’s phone is by his side practically all of the time, he isn’t surprised when a reply comes in immediately. </p><p>[kozume kenma] 21:25<br/>
Ok</p><p>[kozume kenma] 21:26<br/>
Tell him that he can come over if he wants to</p><p>[yaku] 21:26<br/>
Yeah he does, he’ll probably leave after I tell him you said yeah </p><p>“He said you’re fine to stop by if you want.” Yaku says.</p><p>Predictably, Kuroo’s eyes instantly drift to the door. “You’re good with finishing the essay yourself?”</p><p>Yaku rolls his eyes. “I’m not stupid, Tetsu.”</p><p>“Well I mean-“</p><p>“Shut up,” Yaku interrupts. “Go to your dick appointment already.”</p><p>Kuroo gives him an amused look. “Please don’t call it that or I’ll say that you’ve been sexting with the Haiba guy in front of the whole team.”</p><p>“Sexting?” Yaku laughs. “What are you, sixty?”</p><p>“You’re such a dick Morisuke.”</p><p>“I try my best.”</p><p>-</p><p>Yaku’s the first to arrive at training the next morning, shortly followed by Kai. The rest of the team show up at different times, but they all were early, excluding two players.</p><p>“Where are Kuroo and Kenma?” Yaku asks, bending his arm across his chest, feeling the satisfying stretch in his muscles.</p><p>Kai shrugs. “No idea.”</p><p>“Maybe Kuroo finally made a move?” Inuoka suggests, before pulling his tracksuit jacket off.</p><p>Yaku snorts. “I highly doubt that, he’s way too much of a pussy.”</p><p>“So rude, Yakkun.” </p><p>Yaku turns to see Kuroo standing in the doorway with a slightly worn out expression, Kenma standing behind him.</p><p>“Just stating facts,” Yaku murmurs. </p><p>Kai changes the subject. “Why are you two late?”</p><p>“Well, we-“</p><p>“Saw a cat and got distracted?” Yaku guesses. He knows that it was almost definitely Kenma who got distracted by a feline, but knew that Kuroo would never single him out, knowing that the setter would dislike having the attention on him. </p><p>“Yeah,” Kuroo says, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Nice job setting up in here.”</p><p>“It was mainly Yaku-san and Kai-san,” Shibayama points out. “They got here the earliest.” </p><p>“Nonsense,” Kai argues, clapping a gentle hand on his kouhai’s shoulder. “It was a team effort.”</p><p>“What are we all standing around for?” Kuroo places his bag on the bench and starts taking off his Nekoma tracksuit, Kenma following suit. “Let’s go get started.”</p><p>“Hey, could you go with Shibayama to grab some knee pads for him?” Inuoka asks. “He left his at home.”</p><p>Yaku tosses the volleyball that was in his hands to Kai and nods. “Sure, let’s go.”</p><p>“Sorry for the inconvenience.” Shibayama replies, as they’re in the locker room and Yaku is rummaging around for a spare pair of knee pads. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Yaku reassures him. “It’s not like you’re always forgetting them anyway.”</p><p>“Yamamoto-san asked if we could set a few tosses for him later.” The first year mentions.</p><p>“Really?” Yaku asks. “Why? Shouldn’t he be asking Kenma?”</p><p>“He said that he saw Karasuno’s libero set during the training camp matches and wanted us to try the same.”</p><p>Yaku laughs lightly. “I’m pretty sure Nishinoya has been practicing his sets for a while. And besides, setters have to have a strong bond with their spikers so I doubt Tora could even hit our sets.”</p><p>“Isn’t Karasuno’s libero dating their ace?” Shibayama asks. “I remember seeing them together a lot during our practice matches.”</p><p>“Azumane-san? Yeah, I think so.” Yaku stretches his arm into the back of the shelf. “Our team would connect better if we had a bond like Nishinoya and Azumane-san.” </p><p>“Maybe Kuroo-san and Kenma-san will be like that when they start dating?” Shibayama suggests.</p><p>Yaku snorts. “That’s if Kuroo ever stops being a pussy and asks Kenma out.”</p><p>Catching sight of a small bag labelled “spares”, Yaku grabs it and pulls out a pair of knee pads, handing them to Shibayama. He utters his thanks as they leave the locker room and head back to the sports hall. </p><p>Shibayama seems to catch sight of someone, waving his hand over his head. “Hey!”</p><p>Yaku looks up, surprised to see a ridiculously tall boy with silver hair and piercing green eyes. He frowns slightly, pulling on Shibayama’s jersey. “You can’t just go round waving to strangers.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, I know him,” Shibayama explains. “He’s in a few of my classes.”</p><p>Yaku’s frown deepened. This six foot something guy was a first year? </p><p>“Hi Shibayama-kun!” He greets enthusiastically.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” The shorter first year asks.</p><p>“I’m looking for the volleyball captain?” The other replies, sounding quiet unsure of himself. “That’s who I was told to speak to.”</p><p>“Oh, we’re heading to the sports hall right now,” Shibayama says. “We’ll take you there.”</p><p>“Thanks!” He replies. </p><p>They make their way back to the sports hall in silence, Yaku occasionally noticing that the tall first year would sneak glances at him occasionally. On the sixth glance, Yaku decides to ask.</p><p>“What’s with the staring?” He asks, but it come out in more of a hiss.</p><p>“Oh!” The taller boy replies, looking quite caught off guard. “Sorry! It’s just, well, you’re really pretty?”</p><p>Yaku feels a warm sensation tingling at his cheeks and neck. He hopes it isn’t obvious. “O-oh.”</p><p>Luckily for him, that was the moment that they had conveniently arrived in front of the sports hall, and as Shibayama pushed open the doors, Yaku hastily made his way to stand back between Kai and Kuroo. </p><p>Kai looks like he wants to ask about Yaku’s flushed appearance, but at Yaku’s silent glare, he thinks better of it.</p><p>“Kuroo-san!” Shibayama calls. The messy haired captain looks up. </p><p>“Hi,” The green eyed male greets, rather nervously. “I’m here for first year try-outs?”</p><p>“They were last week,” Kuroo points out. “You’re about a week late.”</p><p>“Well, I recently, um, quit the basketball team. And my sister said I should try out for another sport.”</p><p>Yaku blinks. Then frowns. This was sounding a bit too familiar for his liking. </p><p>“I’m kidding, first year,” Kuroo grins, the usual grin that Yaku always wants to punch off of his face. “Anyone’s free to try out, as long as they’re good.”</p><p>“Mind introducing yourself?” Kai asks. His voice was gentler than usual; the tone he typically reserved for the first years.</p><p>“Of course,” He says, before bowing slightly, his torso bent forward. “Haiba Lev, first year, class three.”</p><p>Yaku pauses. He slowly looks to Kuroo, who is already looking at him with his piercing gaze. He smirks before turning his attention back to Lev.</p><p>Fuck, he thinks. He absolutely should not have let Kuroo on his phone.</p><p>“Haiba, huh?” Kuroo asks, feigning being deep in thought. “Sounds familiar.”</p><p>“You didn’t play volleyball in junior high?” Inuoka asks.</p><p>“No,” Lev admits, quite sheepishly. “I’m a fast learner though!”</p><p>Kuroo chuckles. “Get changed and Kai and I will teach you the basics.”</p><p>Lev nods enthusiastically before Shibayama directs him to the locker room for him to change. Kuroo walks over to Yaku, an expression of amusement evident on his face. The rest of the team begin to set up spiking drills, much to Yamamoto’s pleasure.</p><p>“So that’s where I know him from, huh?” Kuroo grins. “He’s that stupidly tall half Russian player that was on the basketball team. All the third years wouldn’t shut up about him.”</p><p>“Well it’s clearly news to me,” Yaku grumbles. He notices Kuroo grinning down at him, almost knowingly. “What?”</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t notice you looking all flustered when he arrived with you and Shibayama,” Kuroo replies. “You sure that you didn’t know who he was?”</p><p>“Of course I didn’t know,” Yaku retorts. “How would I?”</p><p>“So why were you so flustered, Yakkun?”</p><p>“I wasn’t.” Yaku hisses.</p><p>“Leave him alone, Kuro.” Kenma says, holding a volleyball in his hands. “He already has to deal with you enough as it is.”</p><p>Yaku grins. “That’s the reason I like Kenma more than I like you.”</p><p>“Rude, Yakkun.” Kuroo protests, before heading over to Kenma to help him practice some drills, (probably much to Kenma’s dismay).</p><p>It was a while before Shibayama returned with Lev in tow, who was now changed out of his usual Nekoma uniform and into a black gym shirt and red shorts. </p><p>They made their way over to Kai and Kuroo and exchanged a few inaudible words before Shibayama made his way over to Yaku, ready for the usual drills that the two liberos would partake in together. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Shibayama asks, a tinge of concern in his voice, after Yaku had sent a receive askew for the fourth time.</p><p>Yaku grimaces, disliking how he had his attention focused on Kuroo standing by Lev, both of whom were laughing every so often. He didn’t trust that rooster headed bastard not to say anything about him. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”</p><p>Shibayama nods, and continues with the drill. Yaku feels quite satisfied when the next receive he makes is practically perfect, the connection of the ball to his forearms sending adrenaline through his veins.</p><p>Training had finished eventually, the whole team circling around their captain, all looking exhausted, except for Lev, who looked like he was still brimming with energy. </p><p>“Okay, good work today guys,” Kuroo says, addressing the whole team. “Lev, nice work today, even though you literally can’t follow basic instructions.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Lev glows, not seeming to mind Kuroo’s second comment. </p><p>“Go shower and change and head to classes,” Kuroo instructs, as the team gives a collective nod and begin making their way into the changing rooms. “Yakkun, a word.”</p><p>Yaku fights the urge to roll his eyes at Kuroo’s false formality. “Sure, captain.”</p><p>As the rest of the team leaves the sports hall, Kuroo helps Yaku clear away the few rogue volleyballs before Yaku speaks up.</p><p>“So, what did you want?”</p><p>“You’re in charge of training Lev.” Kuroo immediately replies. He doesn’t even look up from the equipment that he’s tidying away.</p><p>Yaku turns and stares at him, slightly open mouthed. “…what?”</p><p>“His spikes are already really good for a new player but he’s useless with recieves and passes,” Kuroo explains. “Since those are the things that a libero specialises in, I figured that it would make sense to put you in charge of him.”</p><p>Yaku narrows his eyes at Kuroo. “You’re doing this to spite me.”</p><p>“Not entirely,” He shrugs. “Yeah he’s so enthusiastic that it’s tiring, and he can’t follow basic instructions, but I have another reason too.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? What?”</p><p>“What he told me earlier,” Kuroo states, in a very-matter-of-fact like tone. “He said that the reason he picked volleyball after dropping basketball was because of you.”</p><p>Yaku feels heat return to his cheeks. “Eh? The fuck do you mean, Kuroo?”</p><p>“I asked him why he decided to start volleyball now since he hasn’t played it before and he said because someone he’s friends with mentioned that they play.”</p><p>Yaku shrugs it off as casually as he can, ignoring the jumpy feeling in his body that he blames on the adrenaline. “So what? He could be talking about Shibayama.”</p><p>“Yeah, but get this,” Kuroo wears his usual mischievous smirk. “He had this little lovesick expression on his face. It was cute, really, like a little puppy.”</p><p>“Little?” Yaku scoffs. “Not the best choice of words.”</p><p>“Seriously, that’s the part you’re focusing on?”</p><p>“Shut up, let’s just go before Kai gets tired of waiting for us.”</p><p>As Yaku trails out of the sports hall behind Kuroo, his mind revolves around what the taller third year had previously said. </p><p>Had Lev really taken volleyball up just because Yaku mentioned, once, that he played it? The thought makes his chest tighten slightly with an emotion he can’t quite label.</p><p>-</p><p>It’s break time when Yaku gets a message. He’s sitting at a table with Kai, Kuroo and Kenma, his phone sits on the table by his side. The screen lights up to indicate a notification. </p><p>They were all eating, apart from Kenma; the second year seemed to be gaming more than eating, his food left untouched in front of him as he stared intently at his phone.</p><p>“You’re not gonna reply?” Kuroo asks, glancing at Yaku’s phone.</p><p>He wasn’t, but at the sight of Kuroo’s amused expression, his curiosity forces him to change his mind. “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>[haiba lev] 12:27<br/>
Hi Yaku-san!!!</p><p>Yaku frowns. He wasn’t annoyed at hearing from Lev, but it was rare for Lev to text during school hours. He types out a reply, asking the other boy if his school allowed phones, before realising that they, in fact, went to the same school. </p><p>“I saw that, Yakkun,” Kuroo grins. “How did you already forget that your boyfriend goes to this school?”</p><p>“Fuck off, Tetsurou.”</p><p>Kai looks up, mildly amused. “You got a boyfriend? I’m happy for you.”</p><p>Kuroo chuckles as Yaku shoots him a glare. “He’s not my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure he isn’t completely in love with you.” Kuroo says, sarcasm dripping off of his voice.</p><p>“Who are we talking about?” Kenma asks, not even bothering to look up from his screen. </p><p>“No one.” Yaku immediately replies.</p><p>“Haiba Lev.” Kuroo says, exactly at the same time.</p><p>This time, Yaku resorts to physical violence, kicking Kuroo in the shin under the table.</p><p>“Ouch,” Kuroo complains. “You’re just bitchy because Lev doesn’t know that you’re you.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Kai asks, looking seemingly confused.</p><p>“It means,” Kuroo gestures to Yaku. “That Morisuke here, has been texting Lev for like, what, a week? And out of pure coincidence, Lev just happens to go to Nekoma.”</p><p>“That’s kind of sweet,” Kai says, light smile on his lips. “Like a soulmate thing, you know? Like they were destined to meet each other.”</p><p>Kuroo clicks his fingers. “I like the way you’re thinking.”</p><p>Yaku groans. “I sure as fuck don’t.”</p><p>“Maybe you should mention that you’re you,” Kai suggests. “He was talking about you really excitedly this morning.”</p><p>Yaku shoots Kuroo an accusatory glance. “You didn’t tell me that!”</p><p>“You didn’t ask,” Kuroo shrugs lightly. “Why do you care anyway?”</p><p>“If he’s saying stuff about me then I deserve to know.” Yaku points out.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Kai assures him. “It was nothing bad.”</p><p>“Just how he thought that you were pretty and asking about whether you have a boyfriend.” Kuroo says, his tone sounding too casual.</p><p>Yaku hates that he has the sudden urge to hide his face in his hands to cover his flushed cheeks. </p><p>Kai chuckes, patting Yaku on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, he didn’t say that. Not all of that anyway.”</p><p>“What part did he say?” Yaku asks, already able to guess from his previous encounter with the tall half Russian.</p><p>“That you’re pretty,” Kuroo grins, as if he was the one who received the compliment. “He was blushing really hard, kinda like you are now, Yakkun.”</p><p>“You should text him back,” Kenma quietly suggests. Kuroo had silently taken away his phone so Kenma was chewing slowly on his food. “Before you forget.”</p><p>Yaku hums in acknowledgement as a reply and turns his attention to his phone.</p><p>[yaku] 12:32<br/>
Hey </p><p>[haiba lev] 12:33<br/>
How’s your day been??</p><p>[yaku] 12:33<br/>
Well it’s only been half a day but so far it’s been fine?</p><p>[haiba lev] 12:34<br/>
That’s good (≧▽≦)</p><p>[yaku] 12:35<br/>
How’s yours been?</p><p>[haiba lev] 12:35<br/>
Good!!</p><p>[haiba lev] 12:36<br/>
Really good actually </p><p>[haiba lev] 12:37<br/>
I joined another sports team like Alisa suggested and they were all really nice even tho the captain looked really really scary he was actually cool and the vice captain was so nice too!!</p><p>Yaku wasn’t aware of the fact that he’d been smiling until he looks up to see three sets of eyes all focused on him. “What?”</p><p>“You’re smiling.” Kenma point out, bluntly.</p><p>Kuroo shuffles closer to look over Yaku’s shoulder, reading his messages. “Aw Kai, the little first year is so sweet!”</p><p>Yaku snickers. “He’s taller than you, he’s literally six foot four, or something.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Kuroo scoffs. “Now would be a good time to tell him that you were at training this morning.”</p><p>“And say what?”</p><p>Kuroo shrugs, looking at Kai for help, who shrugs in return. </p><p>Kenma rolls his eyes. “Say you saw him at training.”</p><p>“Kenma! Are you willingly socially interacting?” Kuroo asks, and it was hard to tell whether his disbelieving tone was serious or exaggerated. Probably both.</p><p>Kenma rolls his eyes again. “Shut up Kuro.”</p><p>“I trust Kenma enough,” Yaku nods. “We have a trust in each other due to our mutual hate for Tetsurou.”</p><p>Kuroo whines in protest as Kenma nods in agreement.</p><p>[yaku] 12:40<br/>
Yeah, I know </p><p>[haiba lev] 12:41<br/>
???</p><p>[yaku] 12:42<br/>
I saw you </p><p>[yaku] 12:42<br/>
At training</p><p>[haiba lev] 12:43<br/>
I’m confused??</p><p>Yaku sighs. Upon hearing this, Kuroo takes it upon himself to read Yaku’s messages.</p><p>“He’s dumb,” Kuroo snorts. “How are his classes not lower?”</p><p>“Be blunt.” Kenma suggest. Yaku nods. </p><p>[yaku] 12:44<br/>
I go to Nekoma as well </p><p>[yaku] 12:45<br/>
I was at training earlier </p><p>[haiba lev] 12:45<br/>
You were????</p><p>[haiba lev] 12:46<br/>
Were you the number three???</p><p>[haiba lev] 12:46<br/>
He was really pretty</p><p>Yaku glances up subtly to see if the others were paying attention, but luckily for him, they seemed to be immersed in their own conversation. He runs his hand through his hair as he feels himself turning a light shade of red again. </p><p>[yaku] 12:47<br/>
…</p><p>[yaku] 12:48<br/>
Dumbass </p><p>[haiba lev] 12:49<br/>
Mean!!</p><p>-</p><p>It’s at the next training session where Yaku notices Lev. Like, really notices him. From the intensity set into his emerald green eyes to the way his sweat-drenched hair frames his face, slightly disheveled from his continuous movement around the court.</p><p>Yaku’s not blind, he knows that Lev’s definitely attractive, to say the least, but doesn’t exactly know how to do about it. He figures that he’d just ignore it; people could find other people attractive without having romantic feelings for them.</p><p>But it’s hard to ignore it when Kuroo insistently comments on Lev every few minutes. </p><p>“How is he so tall?”</p><p>“His arm muscles are pretty strong.”</p><p>“He’s hot when he spikes with intensity like that.”</p><p>“How do you think he is in bed-“</p><p>“Tetsurou,” Yaku eventually growls out. “Shut the fuck up.”</p><p>“Aw, Yakkun,” The taller boy teases. “Are you jealous?”</p><p>“No, you’re just really annoying,” Yaku receives the ball, sending it back to a Kai. “It’s distracting me.”</p><p>“You’re telling me that you haven’t been staring at those long legs of his?”</p><p>Yaku huffs. “You really need to stop hanging out with Seijoh’s captain. You’re both bad influences on each other.”</p><p>“Oikawa is a delight, and I’m sure he thinks I am too.” Kuroo protests, before jumping up to block a spike from Yamamoto.</p><p>“You’ve gotten so much more annoying since you, him and Bokuto have been hanging around together.” Yaku complains. “I don’t know how Kenma deals with you, or how Iwaizumi-san and Akaashi-san deal with the other two on a daily basis.”</p><p>“I don’t think Keiji would complain,” Kuroo shrugs. “At least, he doesn’t when he’s got Kou’s dick up his ass.”</p><p>Yaku makes a face. “You’re foul, Tetsu. There are little first years here.”</p><p>“Aw, trying to keep your boyfriend innocent, huh?” Kuroo grins.</p><p>“Doubt it, since he stared at Lev’s ass for a solid four minutes whilst he was doing his stretches earlier.” Kenma quietly mentions. </p><p>Kuroo cackles gleefully as Yaku shoots Kenma a betrayed expression. “Kenma! I thought we had a special bond over our mutual hate for Tetsurou!” </p><p>Kenma doesn’t reply, but gives a small smile, one that would have been easily missed by anyone who wasn’t close with him.</p><p>“Has he talked to you yet?” Kai asks, having overheard their conversation. </p><p>“No.” Yaku replies, hoping his irritation didn’t show on his face. </p><p>“Really? I figured he would’ve, since he always texted you so excitedly,” Kai says. “And practically all the time.”</p><p>Yaku scowls. “We don’t text all the time.”</p><p>“One time I watched you walk past your own house because you weren’t paying attention to what you were doing and were texting him.” Kuroo points out. </p><p>“You’re still a dick for not saying anything and watching me do that.” Yaku grumbles.</p><p>“You could talk to him.” Kai suggests.</p><p>“I know,” Yaku says. “I eventually will have to anyway, Tetsu’s making me train him.”</p><p>“Try to not to stare at his ass.” Kenma says, ever-so-helpfully. </p><p>The libero shoots him a glare. </p><p>(Yaku refuses to acknowledge the fact that his eyes keep darting to Lev’s lower body whilst the tall first year practices his blocks.)</p><p>He’s practicing receive drills with Shibayama when a voice immediately catches his attention. Suspiciously at that moment, someone (Yaku’s willing to bet on Kuroo) calls Shibayama over, leaving Yaku to focus his attention all onto the other first year.</p><p>“Hey Yaku-san.” Lev says, his tone is enthusiastic but something that seemed nervous was settled into his expression. </p><p>“Hey,” Yaku replies, both surprised and proud that his voice didn’t waver. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Lev looks at him, head tilted slightly. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Yaku shakes his head. Maybe he had imagined it. “Nevermind. What’s up?”</p><p>“Kuroo-san sent me over. He said you could help me practice my receives?” </p><p>Yaku nods. “Pass me a ball and we’ll get started.”</p><p>It’s on Lev’s fourteenth failed attempt at a barely half-decent receive that causes Yaku to growl in frustration. Lev scowls too, rubbing his sore forearms, but to his credit, not yet having voiced a single complain.</p><p>“How are things going here?” Kuroo asks, using his formal captain voice. </p><p>“Bad,” Yaku frowns. “He can’t receive for shit.”</p><p>Lev pouts. “I’ve gotten better.”</p><p>“You have not.” Yaku says, but there is a surprising lack of bite behind his words. </p><p>Lev whines lightly before looking over to Kuroo. “Maybe I don’t even need to learn to receive? Like you said, I can spike decently.”</p><p>“Everyone on a team needs to know how to receive, dumbass.” Yaku scolds. </p><p>“Yakkun has a point.” Kuroo nods. “But we’re packing up for today, so you can practice during next training.”</p><p>“No way,” Yaku protests, as determined as ever. “We’re not leaving until this idiot does at least a half-decent receive.”</p><p>Kuroo chuckles. “Fine, I’ll leave the keys in your jacket pocket. Make sure to lock up.”</p><p>Yaku nods, turning his attention back to Lev, who has a tired frown plastered across his face.</p><p>He wipes a hand across his forehead, ruffling his silver hair in the process. “You’re no fun, Yaku-san. I like you better over message.”</p><p>Yaku feels himself tense slightly. They hadn’t really discussed their online conversations and he was treading carefully, making sure he didn’t sound as blunt as he did when he texted. </p><p>“I was kidding, y’know?” Lev says, when Yaku doesn’t reply. “Over message, I can’t see your pretty face, so I prefer seeing you in real life!”</p><p>He can’t help but just stare at the taller boy. Lev didn’t even seem flustered in the slightest, his skin keeping the same even shade. Yaku, on the other hand, could feel heat rushing up the back of his neck and into his cheeks. </p><p>He covers the side of his face with his hand, pretending to wipe away sweat and uses his free hand to land a rather weak punch into Lev’s arm. “Whatever.”</p><p>Yaku absolutely did not watch a little too intently when Lev went to bend over to pick up the ball.</p><p>“Okay, Yaku-san,” Lev says, oblivious to Yaku’s flustered state. “What do I do now?”</p><p>“Throw it to me,” Yaku instructs, walking a few paces back. “And watch my hands properly this time.”</p><p>Lev nods, hesitating for just a second, before tossing the ball into the air, towards Yaku, who clasps his hands together, moves his body forward a bit and braces himself as the impact from the ball stings his forearms lightly. The ball bounces off from the point of impact, sending the ball forward.</p><p>“I did that!” Lev insists, frowning as he catches the ball.</p><p>“You didn’t,” Yaku says. “You moved your arms forward instead of up.”</p><p>Lev pouts, looking at the ball in his hands in distaste. “Same thing.”</p><p>Yaku suppresses a laugh. Lev was just as childish in real life as he was through text.</p><p>“Come on, try it,” Yaku says, gesturing for Lev to pass the ball over. He throws it. “Even you can’t mess this up that many times.”</p><p>Lev frowns, looking slightly conflicted. “You’d be surprised.”</p><p>Yaku does laugh this time, out loud, and Lev stares at him with soft admiration mixed with slight disbelief, as if he was surprised that he was able to make the shorter boy laugh.</p><p>As Yaku throws the ball, he watches Lev’s expression change to form a look of intense focus, his brows drawing together and his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. As the hall heads his way, he seems to do his best in trying to mimic Yaku’s movements, the ball heading in a relatively straight line but not completely smooth.</p><p>“Good,” Yaku admits. “That was a lot better.”</p><p>Lev practically radiates joy. “Really? You really think so, Yaku-san?”</p><p>The shorter boy rolls his eyes, but feels the sides of his mouth twitch upwards. “Yes, otherwise I wouldn’t have said it, would I?”</p><p>Lev nods enthusiastically, body vibrating with energy. He picks up the ball, tossing it between his hands slowly.</p><p>“You wanna head home now?” Yaku offers. “You pretty much made a decent receive, so we can leave it now and practice more tomorrow.”</p><p>“No,” Lev refuses, much to Yaku’s surprise. “I wanna practice a few more times! Just in case I forget how to do it by tomorrow.”</p><p>Yaku chuckles. “I don’t think you’ll forget. Besides, won’t your parents be worried if you don’t go home soon?”</p><p>“Just a few more practices!” Lev begs. “We’ll leave in a bit, I promise!”</p><p>“Fine,” Yaku says. “It just gives me more time to whip you into shape.”</p><p>Lev gives a grateful smiles before tossing the ball to Yaku.</p><p>After a couple of failed receives (but more so often they were half-decent, to say the least), they collect in the remaining stray volleyballs and toss them into the cart.</p><p> Kuroo and the rest of the team had already cleared away the nets and other equipment, meaning the remaining two Nekoma players didn’t have an excessive amount of things to clear up before heading back to the locker rooms.</p><p>They collected their gym bags relatively quickly, heading out of the gym room as Yaku head back to the sports hall to lock up the doors. Lev holds open the door for him as they are hit by the icy cold air. </p><p>Yaku mutters a short thanks, stepping out of the school building. </p><p>“Do you mind if I walk you home, Yaku-san?” Lev asks, peering down towards at Yaku.</p><p>“Sure,” Yaku says, hoping his cheeks didn’t flush. “If you wanna.”</p><p>The taller boy makes a contented sound as he begins to fall into step with Yaku, presumably shortening his strides to match the libero’s pace.</p><p>“Won’t your parents worry if you get home so late?” Yaku asks, looking towards Lev.</p><p>He shakes his head. “They know I’m at training. When I used to play basketball, I used to stay behind to practice a lot, so they won’t be worried if I show up at home later on training days.”</p><p>“Do they know you quit and took up volleyball?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think Alisa told them.”</p><p>They fall into a comfortable silence as they make their way through the slightly dark streets. It was almost winter; the days were shortening and night was falling earlier. </p><p>Yaku couldn’t help but turn his attention to Lev, silently glancing at him out of his peripheral vision. Shadows cast over his face from the lack of light, and his eyelashes fluttered against his pale cheeks each time he blinked. He looked deep in thought, the comfortable silence providing a blanket of warmth and familiarity between them.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Yaku asks, his voice coming out softer than he had originally intended. Maybe the silence had been so peaceful that he was subconsciously afraid to break it too abruptly.</p><p>Lev maintains the silence, and for a second, Yaku thinks that he won’t reply.</p><p>But after a moment, he speaks up. “About how nervous I was, I guess.”</p><p>Yaku frowns. “Nervous.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lev nods. “About joining the team and stuff.”</p><p>“Kuroo definitely looks like a dickhead, but he’s okay half of the time.” Yaku says, knowing he would rather cut off his hand than admit that to Kuroo’s face. </p><p>“Kuroo-san is nice,” Lev agrees. “I was worried about the rest of the team too, though.”</p><p>Yaku already had a general idea as to why this was. Still, he chooses to ask. “Oh? Why?”</p><p>Lev reaches his left arm up to his neck, and cups the side of his jaw lightly. “I guess I didn’t want to be treated the same way I was on the basketball team?”</p><p>“We would never do that,” Yaku immediately says. “None of the guys here are like that.”</p><p>“I know,” Lev says, and his voice is tender. “They’re a lot nicer.”</p><p>“Do you miss it?”</p><p>Lev looks confused. “The team?”</p><p>Yaku shakes his head. “Playing basketball.”</p><p>“Hm,” He hums thoughtfully. “I do miss playing it sometimes, but I wouldn’t consider going back to the team.”</p><p>“Maybe I could play with you sometime?” Yaku offers.</p><p>Lev looks surprised. “You know how to play basketball, Yaku-san?”</p><p>Yaku shrugs. “I’m sure you could teach me.”</p><p>“But you’re so short!” Lev exclaims. “I doubt you could reach the hoop.”</p><p>Yaku kicks Lev harshly, causing the first year to stumble a few steps but not quite fall.</p><p>He turns, shooting an accusatory glare. “I was just saying!”</p><p>“I’m not that short.” Yaku huffs, knowing it was a blatant lie.</p><p>“But Yaku-san,” Lev says, after having regained his balance. “I know girls that are taller than you!”</p><p>Yaku narrows his eyes at him. “Lev, I swear to God, I will push you into the road and let you get run over by a car right now.”</p><p>Lev pouts, crossing his arms over his chest childishly. “Mean!”</p><p>“You already knew I was mean,” Yaku points out. “I don’t know why you’re surprised when I threaten you with premeditated murder.”</p><p>Lev giggles, tilting his head. “I was worried about meeting you the most, y’know?”</p><p>“Really?” Yaku frowns. “I’m really that mean, huh?”</p><p>“No!” Lev instantly says. “Definitely not that, it was more about myself than you.”</p><p>Yaku notices that they’ve turned onto his street, meaning that he’s almost home. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Lev avoids eye contact. “I was…worried, I guess.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About whether you would like me or not?”</p><p>“I text you almost all the time.” Yaku says, displeased to realise that he’s echoing Kuroo and Kai’s earlier words.</p><p>“I know,” Lev fidgets with his fingers slightly, still avoiding eye contact. “It’s just that, well, I know that I can be more annoying in person, and stuff.”</p><p>Yaku stops walking, and watches as Lev turns his head to eye the house that they’re standing by, making a mental conclusion that this is probably where Yaku lives. </p><p>“You’re not annoying, dumbass.” Yaku reassures him. </p><p>Lev pouts, but Yaku can see the ghost of a smile on his face. “Yaku-san! You can’t just say I’m not annoying and then call me a dumbass!”</p><p>Yaku snorts. “Can, and did.”</p><p>“I take it back,” Lev says, faking a scowl. “You are mean!”</p><p>Yaku rolls his eyes, fishing his house keys from his jacket pocket. “I take it back, you are annoying. But I wouldn’t change that about you.”</p><p>This time, Yaku notes the visible blush that rises to Lev’s cheeks as his eyes brighten considerably.</p><p>“This is my place,” Yaku says, tilting his head to gesture to his house. “I’ll get going.”</p><p>“Your parents won’t be mad about you coming home late?” Lev asks. “I’d feel bad if you get yelled at.”</p><p>“Nah,” Yaku replies, dismissively. “My parents don’t get home until late, anyway.”</p><p>“Oh,” Lev says. “Okay.”</p><p>Yaku takes a few steps in the direction of his door. “Get home safe.”</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Lev waves. </p><p>Yaku goes to point out that he probably wouldn’t see him tomorrow, due to the fact that they didn’t have training and that they were in different years, but the other boy was already halfway down the street with his long strides.</p><p>-</p><p>He does, however, see Lev the next day. </p><p>Against his better judgement, he had allowed Kuroo to persuade him to walk with him to the second year wing, to see Kenma during lunch break. Since Yaku and Kuroo were in a different year to Kenma, they had to go to the second year classrooms to collect to him before heading to lunch. </p><p>Kai had politely declined Kuroo’s invitation to join them in meeting Kenma, saying that he had promised his girlfriend to have lunch with her today.</p><p>“Hey, Morisuke,” Kuroo had said, as he, Yaku and Kenma were making their way to the lunch hall. “Why don’t we visit the first year classrooms to see if we happen to run across someone specific?”</p><p>“No,” Yaku had replied, not wanting Kuroo to taint Lev. “We don’t even know what class he’s in, anyway.”</p><p>“Class three.” Kenma mentioned, ever-so-helpfully. </p><p>Kuroo ruffled the shorter boy’s black dyed-blonde hair gently. “Your memory comes in handy sometimes, kitten.”</p><p>Yaku gagged at the nickname, but Kenma seemed to be indifferent.</p><p>So that was why the three of them were currently standing outside class three in the first year wing, waiting for the class to be dismissed. The first person that exited the room was Shibayama, who wears a mildly confused expression upon seeing the third years and the second year.</p><p>“Kuroo-san,” Shibayama greets politely. “Is there training or a practice match today?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh! No, not today,” The third year gestures to Yaku. “Waiting for someone, that’s all.”</p><p>Shibayama nods. “Haiba-san will be out in a moment.”</p><p>Yaku feels slight embarrassment as he feels warmth creep up his neck. “I didn’t say I was waiting for-“</p><p>“I told you,” Says a voice. “You don’t need to be so formal!”</p><p>Lev steps out of the classroom, hastily shoving a red textbook into his bag. As he looks up, catching sight of Kuroo, Kenma  and Yaku, his expression goes from confused to cheerful. </p><p>“Yaku-san!” He exclaims. </p><p>Kuroo arches a brow and shoots Yaku and smug look.</p><p>“Kenma-san, Kuroo-san,” He quickly adds. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“We wanted to ask if you’d like to join us for lunch,” Kuroo offers. “You can join us too , Shibayama.”</p><p>He shakes his head. “I’ll have to politely decline, thanks Kuroo-san.”</p><p>Kuroo shrugs. “That’s cool. You coming, Haiba?”</p><p>Lev nods, swinging his bag over his right shoulder. He waves to Shibayama before catching up to the others.</p><p>“500 yen says that Shibayama’s going on a date with Inuoka.” Kuroo says.</p><p>Yaku scoffs. “I’m not betting on something that’s so obvious.”</p><p>“You guys bet on the first years?” Lev asks, curiously watching Yaku and Kuroo.</p><p>“We make bets and Kai tries to stop us.” Yaku says. Kuroo nods in agreement. </p><p>“Where is Kai-san, anyway?” Lev questions, noticing the missing third year.</p><p>“He’s got a date,” Kuroo explains. “With his girlfriend. But if you ask me, he could do better.”</p><p>Yaku scowls, shoving him. “Don’t be so fucking rude.”</p><p>“What about you?” Kuroo asks, after shooting Yaku a dirty glare. “You have a girlfriend?”</p><p>Yaku doesn’t know why he feels uncomfortable at the thought of Lev having a girlfriend. Watching Kuroo’s eyes gleam with mischief, he’s also starting to remember why this was such a bad idea in the first place.</p><p>“Nope!” Lev announces, shaking his head. “I, um, don’t really like girls?”</p><p>Kuroo chuckles at the nervousness in his voice. “Understandable. Don’t stress, we don’t either.”</p><p>Lev tilts his head slightly as he sits down around a table, the others following suit. “We?”</p><p>“We.” Kuroo clarifies, gesturing between himself, Yaku and Kenma. </p><p>“Oh!” Lev tilts his head slightly. “Are you and Kenma-san dating?”</p><p>Yaku suppresses a snicker at Lev’s innocent question.</p><p>Kuroo looks conflicted for a moment, before plastering on a smug expression. “Nope, we’re just friends.”</p><p>Kenma looks like he wants to say something, but keeps his mouth closed.</p><p>“Childhood best friends.” Yaku adds.</p><p>“Oh! That’s very cute,” Lev says, wearing a gentle smile. “Sorry to have assumed.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, everyone always assumes that.” Yaku grins when he evokes another frown from Kuroo.</p><p>Over the next few days, it becomes part of a routine that after collecting Kenma from the second year classrooms, they would head to the first year wing to collect Lev. Kai joined them every other day, careful to make time for both his friends and his girlfriend.</p><p>Yaku’s mildly surprised to find himself realising that he quite enjoys having the half-Russian around and almost looks forward to his company. (He refuses to acknowledge the fact that he may have felt a tinge of disappointment when Lev didn’t show up to school one day, as a result of being ill.)</p><p>It’s Thursday night when Lev and Yaku are making their way to the locker room after training. It’s just them, since Yaku had forced Lev to stay behind a little longer to work on his receives. </p><p>Yaku pauses upon hearing voices coming from the changing room, muffled but audible. Lev, however, doesn’t seem to notice and Yaku grabs his wrist to pause his movements. The taller boy shoots him a confused expression.</p><p>“Wha-“</p><p>“Shhh.” Yaku hisses. He suddenly recognises the voice as Kuroo’s. Lev seems to have heard the voices too, keeping quiet and leaning towards the door slightly. Carefully edging the door open with his foot, Yaku listens.</p><p>“-just hope that it won’t change anything between us, but I just felt like you deserved to know.”</p><p>“Oh.” Yaku whispers, sudden realisation jolting through his body. He guesses that Kuroo must be finally admitting his feelings to his best friend, after years.</p><p>Confirming his suspicions, Kenma’s usually quiet voice is amplified in the empty room, his voice bouncing off the walls. “Kuro, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“I like you, Kenma,” Kuroo’s voice wavers slightly. “I’ve liked you for ages, fuck, maybe even years.”</p><p>Yaku knows that Kuroo has most definitely liked Kenma for years. He glances at Lev, who’s listening to the conversation with a focused look on his face.</p><p>“Kuro...” Kenma's voice trails off and Yaku can almost hear Kuroo's heart shattering into two.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Kuroo says, but Yaku knows that the calmness of his voice is a facade. “I don’t want you to feel awkward, I know you don’t like situations like this. You don’t need to say anything.”</p><p>The silence stretches on. Yaku internally cringes at the circumstances and Lev listens on with a conflicted expression.</p><p>“Kuro-"</p><p>“You don’t need to respond!” Kuroo quickly interrupts. Yaku can envision Kuroo fidgeting with his collar; a nervous habit that he had developed. “It’s okay if you don’t-“</p><p>“Tetsurou.”  Kenma interrupts, effectively cutting off what would have been a nervous rant. Kenma’s use of Kuroo’s given name always had that effect. </p><p>Yaku can envision Kuroo fidgeting some more. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I thought we were already dating.”</p><p>Hearing this, Yaku can’t help but let out a light snicker. Unfortunately, Kuroo had sharp hearing.</p><p>“Morisuke, you fucker, I can hear you.”</p><p>At this, Lev lets out a soft giggle, covering his mouth with his hand.  </p><p>“Damn it, you brought your boyfriend too?” Kuroo asks, coming into view, exiting the locker room. Kenma trailed slightly behind him and Yaku noticed the soft blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Yaku retorts, before grinning at the taller boy. “You on the other hand…”</p><p>Kuroo turned scarlet, running his hand through his hair. “Yeah, well, in my defence, it wasn’t exactly obvious.”</p><p>“Always hanging at each other’s houses,” Yaku points out. “Going everywhere together.”</p><p>“And we share literally everything.” Kenma says, causing Kuroo to turn a deeper shade of red.</p><p>“Childhood best friends?” Lev adds.</p><p>Kuroo glares at all three of them, his gaze softening when his eyes reach Kenma. “Whatever. Least I have a boyfriend now, suckers!”</p><p>“Who said I wanted to be your boyfriend?” Kenma asks, an expression of slight amusement on his face.</p><p>Kuroo’s mouth falls open. “You said you thought we were already dating!”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I want you to be my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Kenma!”</p><p>Yaku chuckles at this. “Good luck dealing with him, Kenma. You’ll need it.”</p><p>Kenma nods solemnly. “Appreciated.”</p><p>“Kenma!” Kuroo whines again.</p><p>The shorter boy elbows him lightly in the ribs and both Yaku and Lev watch on in amusement as the taller boy throws his body over Kenma’s, causing him to let out a huff of annoyance but not push him away.</p><p>Kuroo turns his head slightly. “Lock up the changing room, Mori!”</p><p>“Sure.” Yaku rolls his eyes before turning to Lev. “Lets grab our bags and go.”</p><p>Lev nods, following the older boy into the room. Yaku digs around his jacket for the locker room keys, twisting the key into the keyhole and locking the door as the both of them make their way off of school grounds. </p><p>“Hey, Yaku-san?” Lev asks tentatively.</p><p>Yaku looks over at him. “Hm?”</p><p>“How come Kuroo-san calls you Mori?”</p><p>Yaku hesitates for a moment. “It’s short for Morisuke, I guess. My given name.”</p><p>“Oh,” Lev nods. “Could I call you that?”</p><p>Yaku contemplates it. He guesses that Lev saying his given name would have slightly more of an effect than Kuroo saying it. “Sure.”</p><p>“Really?” Lev sounded excited, snapping his gaze towards Yaku.</p><p>“Yeah,” Yaku shrugs. “Why not? Don’t always call me that though, you’re still technically my kouhai, and I still need some level of respect.”</p><p>“So when would I used it then?”</p><p>“Whenever you feel like it? But just not all the time.”</p><p>Lev nods again. “Okay!”</p><p>They walk a few paces, falling into a familiar and comfortable silence. They alternated between who would walk who home, Mondays and Wednesdays usually consisted of Lev walking Yaku home, and other days was Yaku walking Lev home, apart from Friday, when they didn’t usually have training. </p><p>It was a routine that they had slowly developed, neither one of them complaining or protesting against it.</p><p>Yaku allows his thoughts to drift slightly, but he was soon snapped back into focus by Lev’s audible gasp. Yaku turns to the taller boy, who is walking off towards the side of the road.</p><p>“Oi Lev,” Yaku calls. “Be careful, idiot.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Yaku-san!” Came the reply.</p><p>Yaku squints. It was already getting dark; winter had progressed and even though it was only around 6PM, it had already gotten ridiculously dark. He could just about barely make out the figure of Lev crouching down a few feet away from him in the distant luminous glow of a streetlight.</p><p>Yaku walks over to him. “What are you doing?”</p><p>There was a soft purr as Lev turned around, and Yaku could see what he had been distracted by; a small cat, which had what seemed to be black fur and piercing green eyes. </p><p>Yaku frowns. “Aren’t black cats meant to bring bad luck?”</p><p>Lev shrugs. “Maybe? But it’s so cute!”</p><p>“It looks like a stray,” Yaku says, noticing that the cat looked rather scruffy. “Put it down, Lev.”</p><p>The taller boy pouts, not removing his grip from the feline. “But what if it has no where to go?”</p><p>“What are you going to do? Bring it home?”</p><p>Lev nods, much to Yaku’s surprise. “My mother’s a vet, she could examine it and take it to an animal shelter, or something.”</p><p>“Is she not going to mind if you just bring a random cat home?” Yaku asks, as they begin to resume their journey to Lev’s house.</p><p>Lev hums. “Not really? I used to bring cats home a lot when I was younger. Alisa used to have to force me to let them go if they had owners.”</p><p>“Why don’t you get a cat or your own?” Yaku tilts his head. “You sure seem to like them.”</p><p>“My dad,” Lev explains. “He’s kinda allergic to cat fur, or something.”</p><p>“Ah,” Yaku says. “That makes sense. Unfortunate, I guess.”</p><p>Lev makes an agreeable sound. “He said we could get a cat as long as it stayed in my room, but I didn’t want to accidentally step on it or something, since my room’s pretty small and I’m, y’know, tall.”</p><p>Yaku snorts. “You wouldn’t step on your cat.”</p><p>“You don’t know that, Yaku-san!” Lev protests. “I’m really clumsy sometimes.”</p><p>Yaku shakes his head. “If you’re careful enough to play volleyball then you’re fine to have a cat.”</p><p>Lev turns his attention to the small cat in his hands. “I guess.”</p><p>Yaku watches as Lev fondly gazes at the cat, eyes softening and using his slender fingers to caress gently between the cat’s ears. </p><p>“Oh!” Lev says suddenly, as if he had remembered something. “Are you parents coming home late again, Yaku-san?”</p><p>Yaku nods. “Yeah, probably. Why?”</p><p>“Well...” Lev seems quite fidgety, even when having a cat in his hands. He places the small feline onto the ground and it scuttles off, disappearing into the shadows. </p><p>“Well?” Yaku prompts, glancing at him. He shivers involuntary as a gust of wind brushes over them.</p><p>“You could come round to my place for dinner? I mean only if you want to, of course! I asked my mum and she said it was fine and since your parents aren’t home a lot I figured you’d prefer that over eating alone, but only if you want to!”</p><p>Yaku chuckles at Lev’s rant. “Sure, as long as I’m not intruding.”</p><p>Lev shakes his head. “My mother said you’re more than welcome!”</p><p>When they eventually reach the Haiba residence, Yaku hesitates by the door. Lev notices.</p><p>“You’re not intruding,” He says. “My mother doesn’t mind! Besides, I’m pretty sure that Alisa wants to meet you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Yaku replies, letting out a nervous laugh, feeling a gentle warmth settle in his stomach. “Just don’t leave me in awkward situations with any of your relatives, idiot.”</p><p>“I won’t!” Lev promises, as he unlocks the door and steps in the house, gesturing for Yaku to follow.</p><p>As soon as they enter the house, a cheerful voice calls out. “Lyovochka!”</p><p>Yaku notices a tall girl with long, platinum blonde hair walk over to them. </p><p>“Hi!” Lev greets, before gesturing between her and Yaku. “Yaku-san, this is my sister, Alisa.”</p><p>Before Yaku can extend his hand for a handshake, the girl grabs his shoulders and pulls him into a tight hug. “It’s nice to finally meet you!”</p><p>“You…too?” Yaku responds, slightly unable to breathe due to Alisa’s tight grip.</p><p>Lev frowns, poking his sister. “You’re killing him.”</p><p>Alisa immediately pulls back but doesn’t let go of Yaku’s shoulders. “Sorry! I’m just so excited to meet you.”</p><p>Yaku felt slightly flustered at both her words and her beauty. “I- well, why?”</p><p>“Because you’re the one that got my little brother into volleyball!” Alisa exclaims. She clearly had the same cheerful, bubbly personality as her brother. “And he gets so happy when he speaks about playing!”</p><p>Yaku can feel himself blush. He doesn’t like how both the Haiba siblings were able to make blood rush to his cheeks. “I mean, he’s pretty good.”</p><p>Whilst changing his shoes, Lev smiles, a tinge of smugness evident. “Aw, really?”</p><p>“Your receives are still horrible, you skyscraper, don’t get cocky.” Yaku deadpans.</p><p>Lev whines. “But Yaku-san!”</p><p>Alisa giggles softly. “Don’t worry Lyovochka! If you practice hard you’ll be great!”</p><p>“I will,” Lev nods enthusiastically. “Where’s okaa-san?”</p><p>“Kitchen,” Alisa replies. “She’s preparing dinner, so you guys can just go up to Lev’s room and I’ll call you down when it’s ready?”</p><p>“Sure,” Lev nods, dropping his school bag by the door. “Thanks.”</p><p>He gestures for Yaku to follow, leading him up the stairs. They pause at the door of the second room on the right, and Lev twists the doorknob to open the door.</p><p>Lev’s room looked different to what Yaku would have expected. He figured there’d be more colour, or more mess, at least. </p><p>“It’s tidy.” Yaku remarks, and he must have sounded quite surprised because Lev turned to him, an accusatory expression on his face.</p><p>“I’m not always messy!” He protests. “Anyway, I cleaned like a few days ago. And Alisa helped.”</p><p>“She seems nice,” Yaku says, remembering how friendly she had been. “And pretty.”</p><p>“She is,” Lev agrees. “She can be embarrassingly supportive sometimes, though.”</p><p>“Oh?” Yaku settles down on the chair next to the desk.</p><p>“Yeah, she used to come to some of my basketball matches. She used to yell from the stands and stuff.” Lev smiles slightly at the memory.</p><p>“Is she going to come to any of our games?” Yaku asks, as Lev sits down on the bed, crossing his long legs.</p><p>Lev nods. “She’s going to come to the Nohebi match, I think.”</p><p>“I’ll be looking forward to her embarrassing you.” Yaku chuckles.</p><p>“She’ll probably embarrass me at dinner later.” The taller boy says, pouting. </p><p>Yaku grins. “I’ll look forward to that.”</p><p>Lev whines. “Mean!”</p><p>Yaku feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and Lev shoots him a curious look.</p><p>[asshole captain] 19:02<br/>
Oya oya oya?</p><p>Yaku frowns at his phone. Lev walks over to him, peering curiously over his shoulder. The shorter boy makes no moment to conceal his phone, typing out a reply.</p><p>[yaku] 19:03<br/>
What</p><p>[asshole captain] 19:03<br/>
I’m glad that you’re finally getting laid</p><p>[asshole captain] 19:04<br/>
I was starting to think you’d never get laid again after we broke up</p><p>Lev makes a curious humming sound. “I didn’t know that you and Kuroo-san dated?”</p><p>“You don’t need to know,” Yaku says, immediately realising that he sounded more defensive than he had meant. “I mean, it’s not much to talk about. We dated, we broke up, there are no hard feelings.”</p><p>“Does Kenma-san know?” Lev asks, still peering at Yaku’s screen. </p><p>“Yeah,” Yaku shrugs. “Kuroo tells Kenma everything.”</p><p>Another message comes in.</p><p>[asshole captain] 19:05<br/>
Aw Morisuke!!</p><p>[asshole captain] 19:06<br/>
There’s no need to be embarrassed</p><p>[yaku] 19:06<br/>
I’m not, bc I have no idea what you’re talking about</p><p>[asshole captain] 19:07<br/>
Don’t be embarrassed </p><p>[asshole captain] 19:08<br/>
It’s not like you were embarrassed when you had my dick in you</p><p>Yaku makes a discontented sound as he feels his face turn red. He groans, slapping a hand over his face and hoping that the message would just disappear when he faced the screen again.</p><p>Lev giggles softly, before making his way to sit back on the bed. He looks at Yaku, head tilted slightly. “Embarrassed?”</p><p>Yaku opens his eyes. “Of Kuroo? Very.”</p><p>Lev giggles again and Yaku realises that the sound is kind of adorable. He watches Lev’s lips twitch upwards as he raises a hand to cover his mouth. </p><p>Cute, his mind helpfully supplies. </p><p>Ignoring his growing blush and the fluttering sensation in his chest, he turns his attention back to his phone.</p><p>[yaku] 19:07<br/>
I’m gonna ignore that you said that </p><p>[yaku] 19:08<br/>
Wtf are you talking about tho</p><p>[asshole captain] 19:08<br/>
Don’t be shy Mori</p><p>[asshole captain] 19:09<br/>
Kenma and I saw you going into Lev’s house</p><p>[yaku] 19:10<br/>
Ew are you fucking stalking us</p><p>[asshole captain] 19:11<br/>
No?????</p><p>[asshole captain] 19:11<br/>
I will not stand for such accusations </p><p>[asshole captain] 19:12<br/>
I’m gonna call you</p><p>[asshole captain] 19:13<br/>
Unless you’re getting fucked rn??</p><p>[yaku] 19:13<br/>
How the fuck would I be texting you if I’m being fucked </p><p>[asshole captain] 19:14<br/>
Idk you’re good at multitasking??</p><p>Yaku slams his finger on the call button, not wanting to read any more of Kuroo’s absurd messages before he loses his sanity.</p><p>Lev looks at him curiously so Yaku decides to put the call on speaker. The shorter boy makes his way over to the bed to gently sit down next to Lev, holding the phone between them.</p><p>Kuroo picks up after the second ring.</p><p>“Morisuke! Aw I knew you missed me!”</p><p>“You’re on speaker.” Yaku hisses, before Kuroo could say anything to further embarrass him.</p><p>“Hi Kuroo-san!” Lev chirps into the phone.</p><p>“Hey Lev.” Kuroo says, and Yaku can almost envision his smirk.</p><p>“Is Kenma-san with you?” Lev asks.</p><p>“Say no.” Came the muffled voice of Kenma, presumably a few feet away from Kuroo. </p><p>Yaku laughs. “Your boyfriend abandoned you for video games?”</p><p>Kuroo sighs, dramatically, but Yaku knows that it’s also loving. “As always.”</p><p>“So what were you texts about?” Yaku asks. “Why are you stalking me?”</p><p>“I’m not!” Kuroo protests. “We just passed by.”</p><p>“You don’t even live near me.” Yaku points out. “Or Lev.”</p><p>“Kuroo-san, you know where I live?” Lev asks, looking mildly confused.</p><p>Kuroo groans. “We just saw you! Go off speakerphone for a bit.”</p><p>“I can’t you do that,” Yaku frowns. “Lev can hear you say that. It’s rude.”</p><p>Lev shakes his head. “I don’t mind, Yaku-san! I’ll go down to see if Alisa needs help setting up the table and you can talk to Kuroo-san!”</p><p>Yaku feels slight guilt in his chest but knows that Lev doesn’t mind and watches as the silver haired boy leaves the room, shutting the door lightly behind him.</p><p>“What is it, asshole?”</p><p>“Rude, Yakkun,” Kuroo complains. “Don’t be bitchy just because I kicked out your boyfriend.”</p><p>“He’s not my-“</p><p>“But you like him,” Kuroo says, his tone suggesting that he was certain. “Don’t you?”</p><p>“So what if I do?” Yaku asks, defensively. There was no point in hiding things from Kuroo; he’d find out eventually, one way or another.</p><p>Kuroo chuckles. “No need to get so aggressive. I just figured you’d feel better after you admit it to someone.”</p><p>Yaku scowls. “Stop acting like you’re some all knowing saint.”</p><p>“But I’m right,” Kuroo points out. “Aren’t I?”</p><p>Yaku’s scowl deepens. “No.” He lies.</p><p>“Shut up, I’m right,” Kuroo says. Yaku can picture his stupid grin. “Ask him out.”</p><p>“What? No.”</p><p>“Why not?” Kenma asks. His voice was slightly muffled so Yaku assumes that the setter is probably gaming, sitting a few paces away from Kuroo. </p><p>“Tetsu! I thought you took me off speaker.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Kuroo replies dismissively. “It’s not like Kenma would tell anyone, anyway.”</p><p>“Are you implying that I have no other friends?” Kenma asks.</p><p>Kuroo’s response is immediate. “What? No, that’s not what I meant.”</p><p>Kenma replies with a soft, “hmph.”</p><p>Kuroo whines and shuffling can be heard, presumably Kuroo (lovingly) forcing physical affection on Kenma, something that they did even before they began dating.</p><p>“Kitten!” Kuroo's complain can be heard through the phone.</p><p>Yaku assumes that Kenma has punched Kuroo. “Nice kill, Kenma.”</p><p>He can hear both of them laugh on the other side of the line, Kuroo’s cacophonous laugh almost drowning out Kenma’s gentle one.</p><p>After the shuffling had stopped, Kuroo speaks up. “So what’s the deal now? You at some family dinner thing with his parents?”</p><p>“He just invited me round,” Yaku says. “Said he didn’t mind and his sister wanted to meet me.”</p><p>“What was your plan?”</p><p>Yaku blinks. “My plan? For?”</p><p>“Getting dicked down.”</p><p>Yaku audibly groans. “Fuck sake Tetsu.”</p><p>“Love you too.” Kuroo coos, laughing.</p><p>“I didn’t have a plan,” Yaku says. “Who the fuck would?”</p><p>“I did.” Kuroo says.</p><p>“Oh right, your amazing plan,” Yaku rolls his eyes. “Waiting for over a decade to confess your feelings for your bestfriend?”</p><p>Kuroo makes an offended sound. “Maybe. But it worked didn’t it?”</p><p>“Barely.” Kenma points out, and Yaku chuckles as Kuroo’s voice raises in protest.</p><p>“Make a plan,” Kuroo suggests, although his suggestion sounds more like an instruction. “Knowing you, your plan was to ignore your feelings until they go away.”</p><p>“I was not!” Yaku protests. “I was…going to not do anything about it. That’s not ignoring.”</p><p>Kuroo kisses his teeth. “Same thing, Morisuke.”</p><p>“I’m not making some fucking plan,” Yaku hisses. “I refuse to act like some high school kid with some shitty crush.”</p><p>“You are a high school kid with a shitty crush.” Kenma points out, voice sounding more clear than before. He must be sitting with, or maybe sitting on, Kuroo.</p><p>“He’s not shitty,” Yaku protests, before quickly adding, “And it’s not a crush.” </p><p>“Sure,” Kuroo replies, and Yaku can practically hear him rolling his eyes. “Listen, I didn’t want to play this card but-“</p><p>“Don’t say anything stupid,” Yaku warns. “I swear I’ll hang up on you.”</p><p>“Rude, Yakkun,” Kuroo complains and Yaku can hear Kenma snicker. “I was going to say, you deserve to be happy.”</p><p>Yaku blinks. “Where the fuck did that come from?”</p><p>“I’m not completely heartless,” Kuroo scoffs. “I care about you, fucking asshole.”</p><p>“Kenma, what’s happened to him?” Yaku asks, almost genuinely concerned.</p><p>Kenma sounds mildly amused. “I think he’s turning gay.”</p><p>“Bold of you to assume he wasn’t already gay.” Yaku points out.</p><p>“I’m literally your boyfriend, kitten,” Kuroo says. “And your ex boyfriend, Mori.”</p><p>Yaku scoffs. “Please, don’t remind me.”</p><p>Kenma laughs softly as Kuroo grunts in annoyance. “Whatever. Anyway, I’ve not seen you as happy as when you’re talking to Lev.”</p><p>Yaku feels the words replay in his head. Has Lev really had that much of an impact on him? “That’s stupid.”</p><p>“Say what you want, but it’s true.” Kuroo says. “If he makes you happy, go after him.”</p><p>Yaku pauses for a moment. “This isn’t one of your sappy romance movies, Tetsu.”</p><p>“Hey!” Kuroo protests. “They are not fucking sappy.”</p><p>“Are too.” Kenma disagrees.</p><p>Kuroo huffs but doesn’t protest again.</p><p>“Yaku-kun!” A feminine voice, most likely Alisa, calls up the stairs. “Dinner is ready!”</p><p>Yaku covers the phone with his free hand before yelling, “Coming!”</p><p>“Tell me what happens after.” Kuroo demands.</p><p>Yaku stands up. “Nothing’s gonna happen. I’ll text you later, though.”</p><p>“Bye asshole.” Kuroo says, as Yaku shuts Lev’s bedroom door lightly.</p><p>“See you.” Kenma quietly adds, before Yaku hangs up. </p><p>He shoves his phone into his pocket before making his way down the stairs. It takes him two attempts to find the dining room, having accidentally walked into a spare room first, but soon arrives to greet the Haiba’s.</p><p>“Haiba-san.” Yaku addresses, bowing slightly at the sight of who he assumes to be Lev’s mother.</p><p>“No need to be so formal,” She replies, placing some plates onto the table. “Feel free to call me Himari, if you’d like.”</p><p>Yaku nods, before awkwardly taking a seat between the two Haiba siblings. Alisa glances at Yaku curiously, as if expecting him to say something.</p><p>“Is oto-san not joining us?” Lev asks, looking at his mother.</p><p>“He’s working late today, he’ll be back later.” Himari says, taking a seat opposite Yaku, next to Alisa.</p><p>“So, Yaku,” Alisa says, after they had settled into their meal. Yaku feels his anxiety spike a little when being addressed but keeps a neutral expression as he turns his attention to the older Haiba sibling. “Lev says you play volleyball too, right?”</p><p>Yaku clears his throat. “Yeah, I do.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Himari asks, looking up at him. “What position do you play?”</p><p>Yaku can feel all three pair of matching emerald eyes staring at him. He kind of feels like a deer caught in headlights. “Um, I play libero.”</p><p>Alisa tilts her head slightly, chewing her food, and Yaku can’t help but think about how much she resembles Lev in that moment. “That’s the position for the short players, right Lyovochka?”</p><p>Yaku shoots Lev an accusatory glare as the middle blocker shrugs with a sheepish expression. “Well, those weren’t my exact words.”</p><p>“Close enough,” Alisa says dismissively. “You specialise in defence right?”</p><p>Yaku nods, slightly surprised that she knows. “Yeah, mainly. Liberos try to keep the ball in play.”</p><p>“It’s very impressive that you’re a regular, Yaku-kun.” Himari says. “I’m sure you’re a brilliant player.”</p><p>Yaku frowns lightly. “Thanks?”</p><p>Noticing Yaku’s confused demeanour, Alisa speaks up. “She means since you’re a first year, because it’s unlikely that new players become regulars, right?”</p><p>Yaku’s about to correct her, (after getting over the initial shock) but Lev beats him to it. “Yaku-san’s not a first year!”</p><p>Himari and Alisa both turn to the youngest Haiba, looking equally confused. It’s Alisa who speaks up. “He’s not?”</p><p>“I’m a third year.” Yaku points out, feeling a tad awkward.</p><p>Alisa slaps a hand over her mouth, eyes widening slightly.</p><p>It’s Himari who speaks up this time. “Apologies, Yaku-kun. We shouldn’t have assumed.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Yaku says. “It’s not like you would’ve known.”</p><p>“We should’ve!” Alisa argues, waving her chopsticks around like she was brandishing a weapon. “Lyovochka talks about you so much that we should’ve figured.”</p><p>Lev chokes on the mouthful of water he had just drank, spluttering and wincing. </p><p>Yaku arches a brow. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Lev nods in his direction before shooting Alisa a sharp glare.</p><p>“What? I’m just saying.” Alisa shrugs, wearing a small smile.</p><p>“Alisa,” Lev hisses, pointing his chopsticks at her, rather aggressively. “At least wait until my matches to embarrass me.”</p><p>“What?” Yaku says, attempting to sound casual. “I think it’s cute.”</p><p>Lev turns bright red, hiding his face in his hands. Himari chuckles as Alisa pokes her brother in his side, causing him to flinch and glare at her. As he makes eye contact with Yaku, his blush increases. Yaku feels himself smiling.</p><p>He decides, at this moment, that maybe Kuroo was right; Lev did make him happier without him even realising it. Being around Lev, talking to him, or merely just seeing him made him feel a rush of positive emotions flood through his body, even if the taller boy did tend to be irritating and obliviously offensive at times. </p><p>But anyone who had met Lev, whether it had been for a moment or a few moments, would know how much he was able to brighten up anyone’s day. </p><p>He’s still watching Lev intently when his gaze slides to Himari, who’s watching them with a knowing look. Her eyes are filled with fondness and she smiles at Yaku before he tears his gaze away, feeling shy all of a sudden.</p><p>After they had finished dinner, Yaku leans against the kitchen countertop, keeping Lev company as the latter washes up the dishes. Yaku had tried to offer to help with cleaning up, but Lev had stubbornly refused, claiming that Yaku was a guest, so he wasn’t obligated to.</p><p>“Your sister is nice,” Yaku says, leaning his elbows against the countertop table, body facing away from the wall. “So is your mother.”</p><p>Lev nods, placing a plate on the drying rack. “They both mean well, even if they’re embarrassing me most of the time.”</p><p>Yaku’s eyes catch the side of Lev’s face, which has a smudge of green dish soap, presumably from when Lev tried to tuck his hair behind his ear. He snorts. “How did you manage to get soap on your face?”</p><p>Lev frowns, bringing one of his hands to wipe at his face. “Where? Did I get it?”</p><p>Yaku laughs. “No, dumbass. You just made it worse.”</p><p>Lev’s frown deepens, clumsily rubbing his face again. Yaku kisses his teeth, lifting a hand in a swift moment to catch Lev’s wrist, effectively halting his movements. With his other hand, he runs his palm against Lev’s pale cheek, removing the trace of soap from his skin.</p><p>Yaku can’t help feel like a character from a scene out of Kuroo’s sappy romance movies when they lock eyes. Lev’s piercing eyes seem rather cat like, and it didn’t escape Yaku’s notice when the green eyes dart down to momentarily glance at his lips before resuming eye contact. He feels heat rush up his neck and settle at his cheeks, and he’s relieved to notice he isn’t the only one flustered for once.</p><p>“G-got it.” Yaku says, releasing Lev’s wrist (he hadn’t even been aware that he was still holding onto it) and curses the way he stutters.</p><p>“Thanks.” Lev’s eyes immediately drop to the ground, the feverish blush not fading. </p><p>“Lyovochka!” Alisa joins them in the kitchen. Her eyes dart between the two boys, but if she noticed their flustered state, she didn’t comment on it. “It’s getting pretty late, did you want to escort Yaku-kun home? It’s pretty dark outside.”</p><p>“There’s no need,” Yaku declines. “I don’t live that far, probably only about a fifteen minute walk?”</p><p>“But Yaku-san,” Lev says, and Yaku already knows that he’s going to say something dumb. “You’re so small! What if you get kidnapped? You could easily get kidnapped.”</p><p>Yaku’s eyes snap up to glare at Lev, before harshly kicking the other boy in the back of the knees, causing him to cry out.</p><p>“I’m just saying,” Lev huffs, gripping the side of the countertop for support to help him regain his balance. “I’ll still walk with you, if you don’t mind the company?”</p><p>Yaku shakes his head, rolling his eyes lightly. “Of course not. Come on then.” </p><p>Yaku kindly says his goodbyes to both Himari and Alisa and promises to come by again, before exiting the Haiba household, Lev trailing after him. He had enjoyed the evening, spending time with the Haiba family proved to be less awkward than he had firstly anticipated.</p><p>It was certainly more enjoyable than spending his dinner time alone in his own house. </p><p>As usual, Lev shortens his strides to match Yaku’s pace and stuffs his hands in his pockets. It’s so cold out that when either of them exhales, a little white cloud of condensation appears. Yaku mentally notes that he should stop forgetting to bring a coat to school in order to avoid the unpleasant weather. </p><p>When Yaku audibly shivers, Lev glances at him. “Are you cold, Yaku-san?”</p><p>“No,” Yaku lies, wrapping his arms around his body to conserve body heat. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Lev doesn’t look convinced, and before Yaku knows it, a heavy dark green jacket that Lev had previously been wearing was draped over the shorter boy’s shoulders. </p><p>“I said it was fine,” Yaku points out, relishing in the warmth of the jacket that was probably a result of Lev’s body heat. “You’re gonna catch a cold, idiot.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Yaku-san!” Lev says. “I’m Russian, so I’m pretty much immune to the cold.”</p><p>“You’ve never even been to Russia.”</p><p>“I’m still immune.”</p><p>Yaku chuckles to cover up the chattering of his teeth but shoots Lev a concerned look. “You’re gonna catch a cold.”</p><p>“I won’t!” Lev says. “I promise. And besides, if feel bad if you caught a cold after I was meant to be escorting you home.”</p><p>“Only if you’re sure,” Yaku hesitantly pulls his arms through the sleeves of the jacket. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Lev says, and he has a small but growing smile on his face as he studies Yaku.</p><p>“What?” The shorter boy asks. </p><p>Lev giggles. “Nothing. You just look really cute in that jacket.”</p><p>Yaku chooses to ignore that he’s blushing. It was hard to tell whether Lev was flirting, or if he was just being sweet since he sounded so genuine with everything he said.</p><p>The sleeves were considerably too long for his arms; they pretty covered up to the ends of his fingertips, which was fine for Yaku since it made him warmer. The end of the jacket made its way pass his hips and partway down his thighs, where he still wore his red training shorts. </p><p>Yaku swears that if Lev calls him cute one more time, he might just kick him. Or kiss him. Or possibly both, in that exact order.</p><p>“Shut up.” He settles with saying, nestling his face in the collar of the jacket. </p><p>They make their way back to Yaku’s place, making light conversation. It’s dark, but Yaku feels Lev’s hand ghost over his own a few times and Yaku has to restrain himself from reaching over and taking Lev’s hand into his own.</p><p>When then eventually reach Yaku’s doorstep, Lev runs a hand through his hair, eyes dropping to the ground, then to the door; looking anywhere but Yaku.  </p><p>“So, uh,” Lev starts, and Yaku looks at him expectantly. “What are your plans for tomorrow?”</p><p>Yaku thinks for a moment. “School? It’s Friday tomorrow, remember?”</p><p>Lev blinks, seemingly confused before the confusion passes and realisation hits him. “Oh! Oh, right.”</p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p>Lev flinches, as if he wasn’t expecting Yaku to ask. “Um, no reason. Are you…free on Saturday?”</p><p>Yaku chuckles affectionately, arching a brow at the taller boy. “Idiot, are you trying to ask me out on a date?</p><p>Heat rises to Lev’s cheeks and in the dim glow of the streetlights, Yaku notices. Lev doesn’t reply, merely nodding.  </p><p>Yaku lets a gentle smile sit on his face as he looks towards Lev, who’s blushing feverishly. “What time?”</p><p>Lev’s head shoots up from where he had been staring at the ground, looking at Yaku with wide eyes, filled with astonishment. “What?”</p><p>“I said what time? For Saturday, right?”</p><p>“I- yes,” Lev stutters out. “We could go at one?”</p><p>Yaku nods, accepting the timing. “Why are you so shocked?”</p><p>“I didn’t think you liked me back,” Lev admits. “I figured I was just an underclassman to you.”</p><p>“I just had dinner with your family,” Yaku points out, feeling his own cheeks heat up at the proclamation. “Doesn’t that say enough?”</p><p>“You’re always so distant though! I figured you were only being nice.” Lev says, sheepishly.</p><p>“We’re friends,” Yaku says, before adding, “And I like you.”</p><p>Lev flushes. “I like you too, Morisuke.”</p><p>Yaku inhales sharply and hopes that Lev doesn’t notice. There’s something about the way Lev says it that makes him realises that he definitely should not have let Lev call him by his given name when he feels blood rush somewhere that wasn’t just his face. </p><p>“No shit,” Yaku manages to choke out, feeling a warmth flood through his body. “Idiot.”</p><p>Lev’s grinning, and Yaku can’t stop himself when he moves forward to grab Lev’s collar harshly, causing the half-Russian to protest as he is forced to lean down. However, his protests immediately pause as Yaku brushes his lips softly over Lev’s cheek, which was still lightly dusted pink.</p><p>When he pulls away, he has to fight the urge to hide his face in his hands, and judging by Lev’s expression, the other boy feels the same way. </p><p>Yaku shouts a quick “bye, see you tomorrow!” before rushing into his home, where he could be embarrassed in peace. He hears Lev giggle and reply with his own goodbye, and Yaku might just want to go back out and kiss Lev again, and not just on the cheek this time.</p><p>He types out a quick message to Kuroo, before tossing his phone somewhere on his bed and retreating into the kitchen for a drink.</p><p>[yaku] 22:52<br/>
Might have kissed him but like no homo</p><p>[asshole captain] 22:53<br/>
You did WHAT</p><p>[asshole captain] 22:53<br/>
When???</p><p>[asshole captain] 22:53<br/>
Wtf do you mean no homo</p><p>[asshole captain] 22:54<br/>
Morisuke istg get online</p><p>Yaku decides to not reply to Kuroo until he finishes his shower and is sitting it bed, but finds himself dozing off surprisingly easy. He falls asleep, phone left forgotten somewhere in the creases of his duvet.</p><p>-</p><p>Kuroo pesters him all morning on their journey to school, and Yaku regrets telling him.</p><p>“It wasn’t a proper kiss.” Yaku deadpans for the sixth time in a span of four minutes. </p><p>“Still!” Kuroo exclaims. “Progress? Right, Kenma?”</p><p>Kenma gives a grunt of what seems to be agreement as his focus is still directed to his phone, barely sparing the other two boys a glance.</p><p>“Progress,” Kuroo repeats. “That’s what this is.”</p><p>“Progress,” Yaku echoes blankly. He decides he might as well tell them everything, even though Kuroo is bound to over react and probably wake up the whole street with his disruptive voice. “He asked me on a date as well, you know.”</p><p>Kuroo physically pauses at this, stopping his footsteps. Noticing his lack of movement, Kenma also pauses, looking up from his phone with a small frown with an expression of light concern (and something in that look confirms the fact that they’re actually soulmates). </p><p>“Kuro?” Kenma asks, clearly not having paid attention to the conversation the two third years were previously having. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine, kitten,” He dismisses easily, turning his gaze back to Yaku, who has resumed walking down the pavement. “He asked you out on a date?”</p><p>Kenma’s eyes light up with understanding and Yaku pretends to not notice the curious and calculating looks that the Nekoma setter was giving him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Yaku shrugs. “He asked me yesterday.”</p><p>“Yesterday?” Kuroo practically shouts. “And you didn’t think to tell you earlier?”</p><p>“No,” Yaku says, giving the taller third year a deadpan expression. “I had more important things to do, like sleep.”</p><p>“You chose sleep over me?” Kuroo asks, clutching his chest with false hurt. “I’m heartbroken, Morisuke.”</p><p>“I would choose anything over you.” Yaku says, adding salt onto the wound.</p><p>Kuroo glares at him. “Fuck you, fucktard.”</p><p>“Fucktard?” Yaku asks, laughing at the ridiculous merge of words. “What the fuck?”</p><p>“I’m being creative.” Kuroo protests, looking rather proud at his newfound word creation.</p><p>“That was utter shit,” Yaku points out as Kuroo complains. “This is why I’d rather choose sleep than you.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t.” Kenma says, and all three of them can hear the unspoken words; I’d choose you. </p><p>Kuroo, not wanting to let the conversation get too awkward for his best friend (and also boyfriend) whines lightly. “But kitten, you never sleep anyway!”</p><p>Kenma’s lips twitch upwards. “Exactly.”</p><p>Kuroo rolls his eyes but goes to stand beside Kenma, matching the shorter boy’s footsteps and trying to inconspicuously interlink their fingers together. </p><p>“So did he tell you where you’re going?” Kuroo asks, sounding overly casual.</p><p>“No,” Yaku replies. “And don’t sound so tense, I don’t care if your gay ass shows affection in front of me.”</p><p>“Aw Mori,” Kuroo coos. “I just didn’t want to make you feel more lonely than you already are.”</p><p>“Asshole.” Yaku scowls, but doesn’t further the argument as he knows the real reason is that Kuroo doesn’t want to make Kenma feel overwhelmed or uncomfortable with displaying affection in public.</p><p>“Still, I’m so proud of you,” Kuroo says, wiping a fake tear away with his free hand. “Finally getting a date.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck off.” Yaku hisses, before realising he had accidentally merged two phrases together in his haste to snap back at Kuroo.</p><p>“Shut the fuck off?” Kenma echoes, peering over at the libero curiously.</p><p>Yaku groans. “I was trying to say ‘shut the fuck up’ but also ‘fuck off’ at the same time.”</p><p>“But that resulted in a beautiful combination of both,” Kuroo grins. “I deeply approve.”</p><p>Yaku groans again. “Great.”</p><p>“Better than fucktard.” Kenma points out. </p><p>Yaku nods in agreement. “Definitely.”</p><p>“Kitten! You’re meant to be on my side!” Kuroo whines and Kenma elbows him in the side, telling him to shut up despite having a soft smile on his lips. </p><p>As Yaku watches Kuroo and Kenma bicker, he can’t help but adore the gentle relationship that the two of them have developed; feeling so safe and secure around each other whilst having a mutual trust that had been created through both of them always being there for each other, despite being a year apart, and Yaku allows himself to imagine being that close with Lev someday.</p><p>As perceptive as ever, Kuroo glances at Yaku with a gentle look which suggests that the taller boy can almost tell what he is thinking at that exact moment, his eyes softening slightly before he turns his attention back to his boyfriend.</p><p>And if Kuroo notices how Yaku loses focus multiple times during class (thinking about a specific first year), he doesn’t comment on it. </p><p>School flies by quicker than he had anticipated and before he knows it, Saturday has already come around. He’s sitting on his bed, blinking at the mass of clothes scattered across his floor. He definitely wasn’t someone who cared particularly much about clothing or fashion, but he feels his nerves flicker slightly as one o’clock draws nearer. </p><p>Yaku allows himself to stress. After all, it’s normal for people to stress before a date, right? </p><p>Kuroo had tried to reassure him and said it was a “natural” feeling of nervousness; one he had said he felt before confessing to Kenma. </p><p>It’s 12:55 when Yaku’s slipping on his shoes, after having decided on wearing a black pair of jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt, paired alongside the green jacket that Lev had lent to him after training. He announces that he’s leaving and after hearing his mother reply with “be safe!”, he makes his way out of the door. </p><p>They had agreed on meeting at the convenience store near Nekoma, so it surprises Yaku when he turns around from locking his door to see a tall, silver haired Russian standing in his driveway.</p><p>“Oh fuck, hey,” Yaku says, slightly caught off guard. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Um,” Lev blinks. He’s wearing a light grey sweatshirt with a white collar and a pair of black pants which have a glisten of a silver chain hanging around the side of his hips. “I’m taking you on a date?”</p><p>Yaku chuckles, rolling his eyes lightly. “I know that, idiot. I meant, weren’t we going to meet by the shop?”</p><p>Lev averts his eyes and rubs the back of his neck; something that Yaku had now listed down as a nervous trait. “Well, Kuroo-san told me that it would be more ‘proper’ if I came to pick you up by your house.”</p><p>Yaku tries to suppress a smile but fails and resorts to covering it up with a light cough. “I guess. Where are we going?”</p><p>They begin walking, and Yaku notes how Lev always seems to adjust his strides to keep the same pace as the shorter boy and feels a comfortable warmth settle in his chest and turns his gaze to the sky, which is a gentle, clear blue with barely any clouds. It’s slightly colder than usual, but for a winter’s day, the weather wasn’t as bad as it could be.</p><p>“I was thinking maybe we could go to the café and maybe go for a walk somewhere nearby after?” Lev suggests. “Alisa said that it would be better to keep it simple and Shibayama said you didn’t like over the top things.”</p><p>Yaku nods, hating how he wants to state how much he appreciated Lev’s deep consideration, but isn’t able to find the words. “That sounds good.”</p><p>Lev does a double take in Yaku’s direction before a soft blush settles on his face. Yaku watches him, slight amusement building up. </p><p>“What?” Yaku asks, turning his head towards the other boy.</p><p>Lev doesn’t make eye contact but mumbles something lightly, blush deepening. His eyes are focused onto the pavement and his hands are stuffed deep into his pockets.</p><p>“What?” Yaku repeats. “I can’t hear you, dumbass.”</p><p>“You’re wearing my jacket.” Lev says, speaking up. He has a small smile displayed on his face, finally making eye contact with Yaku. As he stares into those green eyes of his, Yaku can’t help but feel mildly weak at the knees.</p><p>“Oh yeah, uh,” Yaku once again curses his lack of being able to form competent sentences. “It’s cold out, and I figured it would be a good time to return it when we get back.”</p><p>Lev smiles at him, tilting his head softly as they cross the road. “You look very pretty, Yaku-san.”</p><p>Yaku almost finds himself wishing for a car to drive past and run him over so he doesn’t need to feel the embarrassment of blushing heavily from the intense flustered feeling building up in his chest. Lev doesn’t seem to notice the effect his words have on his date, merely continuing to stare ahead. </p><p>“T-thanks.” Yaku manages to stutter out.</p><p>It doesn’t take them long to get to the café that Lev was talking about, which was quite fortunate because the cold weather was causing Yaku to lose feeling in his fingertips. It wasn’t atrociously cold outside, but Yaku has always been easily cold, usually choosing to wear a lot of layers when going out.</p><p>“What do you want to order, Yaku-san?” Lev asks, head tilted up to glance over the menu that was placed overhead.</p><p>He can’t help but stare at the taller boy, admiring the sharpness of his jawline and how his silver hair frames the sides of his face. He allows himself to think about running his fingers through Lev’s hair. His emerald eyes are attentive, glancing around, and Yaku wants nothing more than to immerse himself in those eyes. He internally cringes at himself and his intrusive thoughts, but still keeps his focus on Lev.</p><p>“Yaku-san?”</p><p>Yaku manages to snap himself from his daze. “Yes?”</p><p>“What do you want to order?” Lev asks again. </p><p>Yaku hums in contemplation. “What are you getting?”</p><p>“Ice cream!”</p><p>He sends Lev a quizzical look. “In winter?”</p><p>“Yes!” Lev pouts. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with having ice cream in winter, Yaku-san.”</p><p>Yaku chuckles. “Good point. I’ll have one too, I guess.”</p><p>Lev beams, seemingly proud of the fact that he had persuaded Yaku that ice cream is, in fact, a winter dessert. They stand in line, despite Lev telling Yaku he could take a seat instead of waiting, the latter insisted on waiting.</p><p>They order by the counter, Lev choosing strawberry whilst Yaku goes with vanilla. After paying for their own desserts (despite Lev insisting that he was paying), they choose a small table with two seats by the shop window, sitting opposite eachother.</p><p>“Where are you planning for us to go after this?” Yaku asks, putting a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. </p><p>Lev hums softly, leaning his jaw in his palm, placing his elbow against the table. “Well, I was thinking the park? But if you’re cold, we can go somewhere that’s inside, so it’s warmer.”</p><p>“It’s not that cold,” Yaku shrugs. He licks his lips, tasting the sweetness of the dessert, and shamelessly wonders if Lev’s lips would taste sweeter. “I’m sure I can handle it.”</p><p>“Okay, sure-“ Lev nods, glancing towards the window before double a double take. </p><p>Yaku turns his gaze to the window, trying to see what had caught Lev’s attention. He notices soon enough. </p><p>Outside, the blue sky had been replaced by a more grey sky, and white flecks of snow began to litter the pavement and road. It had been freezing cold all week, so it did make sense to snow, only Yaku hadn’t thought it was cold enough to snow today, and seemingly neither had Lev, since neither of them had brought coats.</p><p>But judging by the exhilarated expression on Lev’s face, it seemed that the cold was the last thing on his mind.</p><p>“Yaku-san,” Lev exclaims, turning his head back to Yaku. The taller boy wears a wide smile and Yaku thinks that he looks like he’s glowing. “It’s snowing!”</p><p>Yaku chuckles, mostly out of adoration. “I noticed.” </p><p>Lev whips his attention back to the window, watching the snow fall with glistening eyes, the smile not fading. He reminds Yaku of a puppy; a very oversized one. </p><p>“Come on,” Yaku says, unable to hide his fond smile. “Hurry up and finish eating and we can go out.”</p><p>Lev’s smile seems to widen, if possible, and rays of enthusiasm seem to radiate off of him. “Really?”</p><p>Yaku nods, absolutely sure that he’s probably smiling like an idiot right now. Even if he is, Lev doesn’t mention it. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Then, Lev frowns and wears a look that resembles Kenma’s game face- calculating and focused. “But won’t you get cold? You were shivering earlier, and that was before it even snowed.”</p><p>Yaku’s surprised that he had noticed that, but Lev’s proving himself to be more and more observant, so instead, he says, “I’ll be fine, I have your jacket on, remember?”</p><p>Lev blushes and nods, eyes dropping down to Yaku’s attire. </p><p>They both finish their ice cream soon, Lev finishing his in record time, eager to go out in the snow. Despite his evident eagerness, he still patiently waits for Yaku to finish his own ice cream, not complaining or pestering him to hurry up.</p><p>Honestly, Lev keeps surprising Yaku with all these considerate traits he didn’t know the other boy had.</p><p>It’s kind of sweet, really.</p><p>And Yaku thinks that he might like Lev more than he had originally thought.</p><p>As they step out the door, Yaku feels a rush of cool air flow over him. It’s considerably colder than it had been when he had left his house, but he wasn’t shivering, not yet anyway. The street is beginning to look paler, the floor covered in a light layer of snow and the sky growing from a gloomy grey to a lighter shade. There were less people around, presumably trying to avoid the freezing weather.</p><p>Yaku glances over at Lev, and inhales sharply. The taller boy is staring around in evident wonder, his green eyes practically glowing as he watches the snow fall. His cheeks are tinted pink, presumably from the cold, and so are Yaku’s, but for a different reason. Pale snow begins to settle in his silver hair, not creating much contrast since both colours were relatively similar.</p><p>He’s beautiful, and Yaku’s astounded.</p><p>Lev grins at Yaku. “It’s snowing!”</p><p>Yaku doesn’t reply. </p><p>Instead, he leans over, hooking his fingertips beneath the collar of Lev’s shirt, pulling him down towards him. He has enough time to see a singular snowflake which had settled onto one of Lev’s pale lashes before he closes his eyes and presses his cold lips to Lev’s. </p><p>Yaku finds himself trembling, unsure of whether it is from the cold or the pleasantly overwhelming sensation running through his body. Lev lifts his left hand and hesitantly presses it behind the side of Yaku’s neck, the cold feeling of skin against his own makes the shorter boy shiver involuntarily. </p><p>They both pull away from a moment, and Yaku doesn’t open his eyes yet, keeping them closed before he feels Lev press their foreheads together in a gentle motion. Yaku slowly glances, looking at Lev’s peaceful expression. When Lev opens his eyes, it takes them less than a second to connect their lips together once more.</p><p>This time, the feeling is different. Despite the freezing cold weather, Yaku can’t help but feel a comfortable warm feeling making its way throughout his body, warming him up completely. Where Lev’s lips had felt cold before, now feel warm. Yaku reaches his arms up slightly, gently threading his fingers through Lev’s hair as he tilts his head lightly, changing the angle of their faces. </p><p>He feels warm, despite the icy feeling on his skin.</p><p>There’s a new fire ignited this time, flaring up around them. Lev lets out a muted whine when Yaku flicks his tongue over his bottom lip, wrapping his slender fingers around Yaku’s jaw a little tighter. Surprisingly, Lev’s the first to pull away, wearing a gentle smile alongside his adoring expression, not taking his eyes away from Yaku’s.</p><p>“Morisuke,” Lev says, and his tone is teasing. “I thought people kissed at the end of dates.”</p><p>Yaku blushes and ignores his slipping pride. “You looked pretty. Couldn’t help myself, idiot.”</p><p>Lev giggles, which makes Yaku want to lean over and kiss him again but instead, he settles for lacing their fingers together. Lev seems more than content, letting out a pleased hum at the feeling of their palms resting against eachother.</p><p>“Where are we going now?” Yaku asks, ignoring the heat barrelling through his body. </p><p>They fall back into step, Lev letting out a small sound of contemplation. “Your hand feels pretty cold. Maybe we can head somewhere inside?”</p><p>“I’m not that cold,” Yaku argues. “It’s fine.”</p><p>Lev shakes his head. “I don’t want you to catch a cold! Let’s go to the sports centre.”</p><p>“I’m not playing volleyball on a date,” Yaku deadpans. “That sounds like something Kuroo would do.”</p><p>“Kenma would refuse,” Lev points out. “Or be playing video games the whole time.”</p><p>Yaku nods. “That basically sums up their whole relationship.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind going inside,” Lev says. “It would be nice to warm up a little.”</p><p>“Okay,” Yaku agrees. “Are we going to the one near Nekoma?”</p><p>Lev nods. “Maybe there might be basketball matches on today, we could watch.”</p><p>“Sure, that sounds good.”</p><p>They walk to the sports hall, hands still entwined. Occasionally, Yaku would glance at Lev out of his peripheral vision, watching the younger of the two wear the same elated smile he was wearing after having kissed Yaku. It lights something up in his chest, flaring up the same warmth as before, and Yaku thinks that he wouldn’t mind feeling the warmth more often. </p><p>A welcoming atmosphere greets them as they walk through the doors. The sound of sports shoes squeaking on gym floors can already be heard, echoing off the walls. </p><p>“Lev-kun!”</p><p>Both Yaku and Lev turn to find the source of the voice. A flurry of orange rushes towards them, dragging a displeased looking Kageyama behind him.</p><p>“Hinata!” Lev exclaims, greeting the shorter boy with a friendly tone.</p><p>“Yaku-san,” Kageyama greets, his voice as monotonous as usual. “Lev-kun.”</p><p>“Kageyama-kun.” Yaku replies politely.</p><p>“Come on Bakayama!” Hinata pouts. “Do you have to sound so mean all the time?”</p><p>“Hinata boke, I don’t sound mean.” Kageyama scowls.</p><p>“What are you guys doing here?” Lev asks.</p><p>Judging by the red flushes that appear on both their faces, Yaku can already guess.</p><p>“Volleyball.” Kageyama says, tone not changing.</p><p>“Oh, cool!” Lev responds, obliviously.</p><p>“We’ve gotta get going,” Hinata says, bright smile on his face. “Saltyshima said he’d help us with homework later.”</p><p>Kageyama merely nods. </p><p>“Okay!” Lev chips, waving. “See you around!”</p><p>Hinata seems so preoccupied with waving at Lev that Kageyama ends up having to dragging his shorter counterpart out of the building, ignoring the protests that came from him.</p><p>Both Yaku and Lev make their way through the corridors in a comfortable silence before Lev eventually speaks up, having had an epiphany.</p><p>“They were on a date, weren’t they?”</p><p>Yaku snickers. “It took you that long to figure that out?”</p><p>Lev whines. “No! I mean yeah, but at least I got it!”</p><p>“You’re cute,” Yaku says, before he can stop himself. “And stupid.”</p><p>Lev whines again, but only half-heartedly.</p><p>“I’m not even surprised that they spend their dates playing volleyball,” Yaku points out. “Karasuno’s first year freak duo don’t ever seem to do anything else.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind playing volleyball for a date,” Lev shrugs. “I mean, as long as I get to spend time with you, I’m fine!”</p><p>Yaku’s felt enough blood rush to his cheeks for the redness to be permanent. “Shut up.”</p><p>Lev shoots him an amused look but doesn’t say anything.</p><p>When they reach the basketball courts, Lev holds the door open for them as they enter. Yaku doesn’t comment on it but an internal feeling of appreciation floods through him.</p><p>There’s a match currently going on in the middle court, one team consisted of dark green colours whilst the other team wore light blue jerseys. Yaku doesn’t really know how basketball works, but can tell that it’s distinctively different to volleyball. </p><p>One of the players wearing a dark green jersey shoots the ball into the overhead hoop and his team cheers. A whistle blows, signalling half time break and the two team separate to their own benches, where towels and water awaited them. A tall boy wearing a dark green jersey with the number 17 on the back waves at Lev from the court, saying something to his coach before making his way over.</p><p>“Takahashi!” Lev says, grinning wildly.</p><p>Takahashi makes his way over, wearing a smile that mirrors Lev’s. “Hey! Who’s this?”</p><p>“Oh,” Lev says, letting go of Yaku’s hand to gesture to him. “This is one of my upperclassmen from the volleyball team.”</p><p>“Yaku Morisuke.” He says, introducing himself.</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Takahashi says. “Takahashi Haruto.”</p><p>“We played basketball together in school,” Lev explains. When he notices Yaku narrow his eyes at Takahashi, he quickly shakes his head. “He was one of the ones who were nice to me.”</p><p>“I quit soon after Lev did,” Takahashi says. “Those assholes won’t even get past preliminaries without us.”</p><p>“Takahashi actually helped me quit,” Lev says. “He persuaded me to.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Yaku says, before looking over to Takahashi. “Thanks for that.”</p><p>Takahashi shrugs softly. “No worries, man.”</p><p>“How’s the match going?” Lev asks, before turning to Yaku. “Takahashi plays for a basketball club outside of Nekoma.”</p><p>“Good,” Takahashi says. “We’re likely to win, but we can never let our guard down, right?” </p><p>“Right!” Lev agrees, as the whistle sounds again, telling the players that the game was about to resume.</p><p>“That’s my cue to go,” Takahashi says, rubbing some sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. “You guys staying around?”</p><p>“We’ll be cheering from the stands,” Lev says. “Do your best and win, alright?”</p><p>Takahashi grins in response. “Of course.”</p><p>Yaku takes a seat beside Lev amongst the crowd, watching the remainder of the match below them. Occasionally, Lev would cheer when Takahashi’s team scored a point or made a “good assist”, whatever that meant.</p><p>For a second, Yaku remembers watching Kuroo and Kenma, admiring the relationship they had created. He thinks about the gentle looks they give eachother, the adoration settled in their eyes, the loving care in every little action, and thinks about having that with Lev.</p><p>Lev makes him feel warm. He always manages to lift his mood, making everything, no matter how insignificant or dreary, more entertaining and enjoyable. And Yaku finds, no matter what it is, whether it’s volleyball or getting ice cream during the winter, he wants to do all of that and much more with Lev by his side. </p><p>He wonders if Lev will always make him feel this way. </p><p>He hopes the warmth never leaves. </p><p>And as Lev glances at him, smile wide on his face (from Takahashi’s team winning the match), Yaku knows that he doesn’t need to hope; he already knows it’ll always be there.</p><p>So when Yaku decides to lean in and abruptly press his lips onto Lev’s, taking the taller boy by surprise, it instantly feels so right that Yaku doesn’t need to think anymore; he just feels. </p><p>He feels warm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this ugh it took me way too long to write + comments are deeply appreciated!! (also special thanks goes to Kemi for proof reading+supporting me along the way)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>